Forgotten Melodies
by love-lust-lies-life
Summary: Zydien, priestess of stormwind, was to be a grand caster for her time, however, self doubt and the ache for a true home have plagued her mind. In an odd mayhap, her path crossed a deathknight who may be the only hope of repairing her diminished soul.
1. A Damned Imp

Hello! I have debated for months if I should post this story or not. Well, I have obviously decided to post, and I hope that it reads well and there are very few mistakes. I have played World of Warcraft for about 3 years, all three of them have been awesome. Recently I have started the life story of my priest, Zydien, and here it is. This first chapter is really just the intro, its not the best part of the story by far, so I hope all you lovely readers will be patient :)

WoW belongs to Blizz..

Zydien, priestess of the grand human city Stormwind, strode up the carpeted staircase into the Cathedral of Light. She sighed softly, feeling the cool rush of air brush her face as she entered its welcoming halls. Brother Sarno greeted her warmly, and she smiled blissfully in return. However, not all was calm in her chest. Her heart began to flutter as she cast a sideways glance at Brother Benjamin, a rush of blood filling her pale cheeks. He continued to walk by her, ignoring her secret filled eyes.

'My my..It was a glorious night, I cannot deny it.' Zydien thought wistfully, 'But..I do wonder if Brother Benjamin will remember me. Surely he will forget, or go about as his normal attendance of his role in the church. But how can he simply forget? The wondrous night of passion..how his strong arms felt around my body, I..I cannot forget that.'

But Zydien was quick to abolish these thoughts from her mind as she stood before High Priestess Laurena.

"Little Zydien, what can I do for you this afternoon?" She asked, her voice portraying her downcast mood.

"I call for your aid in my new abilities. I believe I am ready to begin training after such a prolonged day of practice."

"Surely so, your cheeks show your effort this moment, blushing red with exhaustion I see."

"Yes, High Priestess." Zydiens eyes grew in size, hoping with every ounce of her being that she would write off her appearance as such, "Do I deserve your presence in the side hall?"

"In a moment, wait there and begin to assemble your thoughts, Sister."

The High Priestess turned her thoughts to the dwarf beside her, speaking quietly. The dwarf's husky voice echoed in the vast main room, despite the priestess's attempts at silence.

"Bloody lass, 'a course i'll be there, why else do I stand 'ere speakin' to ye'?"

With a cringe, the priestess shooed Zydien away. Zydien, turning and rolling her eyes, crossed the room, gazing upward at the vaulted stone ceilings. She fiddled with her wand as she walked. It rested at her side, the aura of violet smoldered under her hand as if it were a wisp who sought refuge in her palm. She sighed as she walked below the large Stormwind tabard, the great golden lion roaring with glory, and entered the side hall. She took a seat and as she attempted to clear her head, allowed the scent of the sacred burning candles to alight her senses. As time passed, and her eyes closed, her mind wandered away from the Light and toward Brother Benjamin.

As passionate as the night was, full of quick movements and lustful moans, she still remembered his green-grey eyes. They were liquid fire as she roughly slid her tongue against his skin...

A sudden crash thundered the air, startling Zydien into a panic as she let out a Psychic Scream to thwart any of her pursuers. Hastily she chanted Shield, and a rush of holy light emanated around her body, she instantly felt the presence of the Light as she ran. An amused scoff was heard behind her and she quickly turned about face, there stood Brother Benjamin.

"Oh!" the girl gasped nervously, "I...I'm so sorry, I thought that one of those vile horde had somehow made their way into our sanctuary...Please forgive me."

"I assume I deserve such treatment," He stated gruffly, the oval handle of the thick oak door still in his grasp, "High Priestess Laurena has assigned me to your training, although, I'm sure you pose no threat to the horde. They can hardly find a fair fight by gazing at your back."

"I am not a coward, do not accuse me of such treason," She snapped, her annoyance hiding her arousal, "High Priestess Laurena is busy with the dwarf I assume, then?"

"I suppose," he grinned, finding humor in her quick rebuttal, "there is talk of a coming scourge attack upon Valiance Keep, and the dwarf seems ready to defend it with the resources he has established."

"Ah, well, it is expected, sadly," Zydien mumbled absently, holding a lock of her russet tresses.

"Shall we begin then, Priestess?" He asked, pulling a chair back for her to have a seat.

She nodded nervously as she glided across the room, her grace obvious as she took her seat, "I believe I am to learn of my inner fire."

"Your inner fire, you say?" His voice was full of amusement.

"...Yes," she murmured hesitantly, "With my experience I am entitled to the higher rank, it is written in the priest and priestess logs."

"I know this, Sister," the chair seating Zydien was pushed toward the table, unsettling her, "my grandfather had a hand in learning the same spells, but he worked with such enthusiasm and commitment…much more than what is required in these times, especially to that of priestesses."

"Your mother and father were not exalted casters of the Light then, of any rank?" She asked sharply, attempting to quiet his domineering comments.

Again the Brother decided to grin at her, and paced around the table, his gold threaded robes brushed against it. Zydien's lust was alight by her anger. His spiteful comments were purposely driving her to madness, and she had a sense that he knew to what extent her passion grew for him. His arrogance was more than enough to make her chant Pain for the simple pleasure of watching him squirm in anguish upon the marble floor. However, the consequences may be more costly than it was worth.

"My mother and father are not the purpose of this meeting," he stated with nonchalance as his hood fell to his shoulders.

"Surely," she mumbled with her arms crossing, a scowl adorning her brow, her emerald eyes alight.

"Focus, priestess, find the Light," his words fell calmly upon her, "bring the presence into your mind's eye."

Zydien's arms relaxed, her hands folded in her lap. The ferocious beating in her chest began to slow, and her mind mellowed into a meditative state. Her eyelids slid closed as the warmness of a presence filled her soul. Her body is surrounded in a slowly increasing aura. The candles lit inside the hall began to flicker and wave from the growing energy. The warm presence surrounded Benjamin, the light increasing.

"Accept the Light...accept it as a part of your mind...your heart...your living soul," the whisper entered Zydien's mind as if it were a soft, forgotten melody.

Zydien became tense, her breathing short and rapid, her mind focused solely on the presence in her mind. The light became blinding.

"By the Light, find me...enlighten me...find me!-," Zydien powerfully chanted,"...give me Strength!"

The room burst into a flaming light, a rune circle enveloped Zydien and she stood, thrusting the chair back behind her. Brother Benjamin watched as Zydien was alight with power, the runes billowed around her and slowly faded away. Zydien gasped sharply and her eyes opened as the meditative state broke. Her robes rustled as she fell back into her chair with a soft thud. She sighed blissfully; she knew the presence of the Light was a gift, one that she did not rightfully deserve.

"Well done, Zydien. Your inner fire should be more powerful now that you have called upon the Light to guide you. The High Priestess Laurena will be proud to hear of it."

"I doubt such things are true," Zydien sighed, gazing at Brother Benjamin as he stood, "I have failed to meet her desired expectations, she believes I do not hold the potential to be nothing more than a common healer who is less than valued in battle."

"Why must you put yourself in such a place," he snorted, "Young girl, you have more than enough power to do such great things."

Zydien's elbow sat on the table, her brow remained in an expression of disbelief. Her chin found a resting place in her palm as she fell into deep thought; unaware of her mentor's movements. Brother Benjamin admired her profile with hungry eyes as he walked behind her. Her supple lips were the color of fresh peaches from Elwynn Forest, her eyes that of coveted emeralds found in the Burning Steppes, and her hair the fiery red of the native Darnassian maple in autumn. He thought that if this woman could not see her passion and ability after the previous night, she might be lost. Or better yet, she needed a second chance. His hands graced the table on the left and right of Zydien, and her thoughts halted. Breathing became the last thing on her mind. The air became thick with lust as he leaned further toward her eager ear...

"Zydien...," he whispers huskily.

"Y..yes?" she gasped, quickly regretting she had said a word as her voice betrayed her passion.

"I require your assistance in the lower catacombs to test this supposed 'lack of potential'," He whispered haughtily, "I expect you there in the morrow, at noon."

The rush of his warm breath against her ear made her chest tighten, but her breathing stopped as he glided his lips against her ear. She leaned close into his touch, her lips drawn apart, but he hastily pulled away, with a chuckle. There was only a memory of his touch as he exited the room, with another slam of the door.

'That bastard!' She thought, her mind already racing over what she shall do. She stood and stomped to the door, but took a moment to compose herself. The door opened with much effort, and she peered at Brother Benjamin, who had already commenced with his duties, pacing the Cathedral of Light.

Smog filled Zydien's lungs as she rode through the Dwarven District.

"Damn him and damn this dank smoke!" She yelled as she tossed her satchel upon her kitchen table, "What right does he have? To be so damn smug!"

She angrily took a bite from her apple while she assembled her sewing supplies to create a few imbued frostweave. 'I have had lovers before, why is he so important? I was only a girl of 13 when I had my first romance with Dentani, the Stormwind guard. Ahh, such a glorious man..' She remembered him fondly, but his dear soul rested now, among other lost soldiers in the Light. 'I am not one to simply fall for someone like him, someone so volatile, someone..like a damned imp!'

And there it is, I was tempted to post more, but im unsure if I should make it quite that long right now. If you liked it, loved it, or hated it, Review! :D But please, be constructive, not mean . id appreciate it.


	2. Foul Spir'ts

Her morning was spent running errands for the gnomes at the Fizzcrank Airstrip, but it was growing closer to noon. Oh, so close. Zydien patted her steed as she returned the goods from her last assignment.

"Good day to you!" called the pink haired gnome, counting her goods.

"And the same to you, friend!" she cried back, in the middle casting her hearthstone.

Soon she found herself back in Stormwind, at the Cathedral of Light. 'Why am I here? Why must I let him torture me this way...but his torture is …glorious at times.' She greeted Thomas, the altar boy, with a wave, and began her way towards the entryway to the catacombs, but she heard someone's voice.

"Zydien? Why are you back so soon, priestess," Archbishop Benedictus asked, "Were you not here a day before?"

"..Yes, Archbishop," She paused, moving toward the archway, "but I must have a word with Brother Crowley."

"I see, well, let me not keep you, child." He murmured, staring at her back.

Her mind raced as she walked quietly down the winding spiral pathway. The walls were alight by torches, the stone dark beneath her feet. Her cloth boots made a soft thud upon the masonry, and the smell of musty air slowly filled her nostrils. The path became dim in the light and the ceiling dove to a few feet above her head. Her mind was full of tense thoughts...

"What am I doing? He is such an unbelievable beast, either in the cot or by his words. I should not desire him so, such a despicable man, what right does he have to control me as if I were a hunter's pet?" She growled to herself, her voice a whisper in the darkness.

The cramp pathway opened into a small chamber, usually Brother Crowley, a member of the Scarlet Crusade Emissary would be in residence here. However, at the first glace, the room was empty of anything save for a few tables and another exit across the space, leading deeper into the catacombs. She became pallid as she noticed the iron maiden slightly ajar at the back of the room. As a child, she had feared these catacombs, ghosts and ghouls invaded her nightmares. But now the only fear she held was to see some forgotten corpse, rotting away in the malicious trap.

She felt a tight clasp on her arm and gasped, turning to meet gray-green eyes. His features betrayed his thoughts, his lips turned up in delight. He slammed her hard against the stone pillar he had hid behind, holding her hips tight with his dark hands. The stone was cold against her back, rough, his lips were like fire dancing upon her neck.

"B-Brother Crowley might return soon, what if he sees us in this fashion, has some demon possessed you?" Zydien whispered heatedly, the fear of being discovered stifled her desire.

"At this time of day, Crowley is at the pub, drinking in excess of his favorite Dwarven stout." He snorted, pressing his already rigid manhood against her, "He is far from a good man of the cloth."

"Well, it seems a plague has stricken this cathedral, so few of those good men left," Zydien groaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"This isn't the time to be attacking me, girl," he whispered, biting her ear, "I see that you wantonly traveled here on your own accord, thinking of the heated moment we could share. Look at the position you put yourself in."

"I find myself seduced by the scum that is you!" She snapped, pushing his shoulders in an attempt to distance herself.

"Scum, ey? I do not recall your moans conveying such distaste for me a few nights ago," he smiled, "But I do agree, why do we find ourselves here? Passion? Desire?...Hm? Is it your wish to be dominated by me, priestess?"

"I refuse to be your plaything Benjamin, not only is it wrong in morale but an insult to my character, as well!" Zydien snapped, sliding by him, toward the dusky ramp.

"But dear girl," he laughed wholeheartedly, leaning against the pillar with his arm folded, "I was attempting to show you your worth, have you not discovered it by now?"

"My Worth!" She called, turning sharply to face him, "That has been your intention? To drag my mind and arousal through such distasteful means in order to discover my...my potential? You're mad!"

"Quite right," He smiled, standing before her, his had moving toward her face, "Still you believed your potential to be lacking after enduring so much practice while your power and skills rose far above what is expected and required. Your doubt has led you to ignore your status as a priestess. But now, it has changed, all because of this plan. A few moments ago you proved to yourself that self respect is still within your heart. I believe it was genius!"

"Hardly!" tears clouded her vision; the thought that he only did such things as a lesson was simply humiliating.

"Shush," his hand graced her cheek; her eyes were downcast, away from his, "Other methods have failed on you, Zydien."

"Failed methods, my arse," she jerked away from him, "get your forsaken claws off of me."

She ran up the dim stairs before he could say another word, Brother Benjamin remained, startled by her sudden flight.

"Running again, I see!" He called after her, with frustration.

The mead running down her throat was a bit stronger than she could handle, however, it hadn't stopped her before. A band of off duty Stormwind guards thundered into the tavern, laughter and rough voices filled the air of the Blue Recluse. She hoped by avoiding the Pig and Whistle she would miss the normal crowd of guards and the blasted pervert Bartleby. However, luck had not been on her side this day.

"Another, Brenlow," Zydien sighed, twisting her chair a little more to the right, hoping to be ignored, sadly, that was not successful...

"A round of bourbon for my boys, Brenlow!" Officer Brady laughed heartily, "nothing more relaxing than a bit of drink after a nice days work, aye?"

"Yes Cap'ain!" The three young men in plate mail called in unison, saluting in a mock gesture before they burst into laughter.

"So how is that Jenn Langston treating you, Hammon?" Officer Jaxon asked, a smirk on his mug.

"Just as well as any lass," Hammon answered dully, his face a mask of dread, but he perked up when he noticed the auburn haired girl near the bar,"Say, isn't that Zealous Zydien?"

"Believe it be true!" Officer Jaxon yelled, strutting toward her like an arrogant cock," And how are you, milady? Bed anyone else as of late?"

His breath smelled of sour milk, her nose crinkled as she spoke, "No, Jaxon, now don' you have some livestock to guard? Or have you yet been demoted to shoveling muck left behind by horse drawn carriages in the streets?"

"Shut your filthy mouth, you common whore,"His brow furled, his neck flushed with anger.

"Come now, Jaxon," Quine put his hand on Jaxon's shoulder, attempting to distract him, "Lets enjoy a worg steak and leave the girl-"

"-Common whore?" Zydien asked sarcastically, her eyes half shut,"Difficult to call someone such when they have yet to sleep with the likes of you."

"Wench!" He growled, his hand drawn back.

A quick movement halted Jaxon's wrist, startling him. A draenei stood there, in full plate mail, with a sour look upon her face.

"And who do you call a wench, little human?" She laughed with a wicked grin, her blue hair was up in a leather strip, waving as her head moved.

"Hands off me, damned animal," He growled, barely containing the strength to jerk his hand out of her grasp,"this girl is none of your concern."

"Ha! Is this true priestess?" the draenei asked, uninterested in the answer, her eyes still on Jaxon, "Shall I leave you to these three men?"

Zydien stared glumly in her direction, taking another long sip from her stein. Her mind became hazy, and without much effort, her attempts to care about the situation faded. Her eyes cast downward, lazily tracing the wood grains in the table.

"So... Zydien needs all the help she can get, 'ey boys?" Hammon laughed uneasily, attempting to diffuse the tense situation.

Zydien snorted, nothing else could possibly worsen this day, let alone some vigilante. She looked upon the draenei's face, her brow was smooth, untouched by the normal lines of worry and stress, her eyes were intense, more so than any draenei she had encountered. There was a sense of familiarity about her, but Zydien's clouded memories failed her. Jaxon glared at his opposition, her grin widened further. The woman's posture loosened, hand on her axe, displaying the signs of eagerness to battle.

"If you do not hold the will to back up such words then be gone, you coward," She laughed, shooing him away with a sweep of her hand.

"If I were on duty, I'd.."He mumbled something unheard and stomped up the side stairs to the upper level of the tavern. His two friends followed him sheepishly, Hammon's eyes constantly on the feral woman.

"It a habit of savin' people who ..do'n need yer 'elp?" Zydien hiccupped, unimpressed, her world becoming a bit woozier than when she began her drink.

"All for a good fight, priestess," The stranger replied, "Bartender, a bottle of your finest pinot noir."

She flipped a silver coin at Brenlow, he caught it briskly and tossed a grey bottle to her open hand. She uncorked it with the long fingernail of her thumb and took a large swig. The draenei slammed down into the seat beside Zydien, her armor clanged loudly. Zydien winced at the noise and upturned her mug against her lips, finishing off her third mug of mead.

"I know ya or...," Zydien sighed, her finger clumsily danced around the rim of her bronze mug, "yer remindin' me of some-une..."

"From the looks of it, so many have saved your arse," She laughed," I'm sure they have begun to blend together."

"Why 're so many dem..damned.. people determin' to hav' such foul spir'ts..."Zydien grumbled, getting up from her chair, her world began to spin, "Add me drink to me tab, will ye..-hic- Bren..low?"

"Wait a moment human, I meant no hard by my words," She said offhandedly, taking another drink, "I am named Scai the Hallowed, a fearless guard of those who are willing..and able to pay the gold...well, I was, now I have hit a dry spell...Come to think of it, that gnome still owes me 24 gold coins..."

"A dry spell, 'ey?," Zydien slurred, tilting to the left, then right, "So...T'at be why yer lookin' at me then?...Savin' me arse fer a bit a' coi-"

Zydien's legs buckled, Scai quickly jumped up from her chair to catch the girl, who fell hard into her arms. The bottle of pinot noir crashed to the ground, shattering on the wood floor. Scai watched as its dark juices ran into the wood grains. The sound of the broken glass had caused the barkeep to look up.

"That is it! Get OUT of my tavern, Hellions!" Brenlow yelled in frustration, throwing a loaf of week old bread at the duo.

The sound of laughter erupted from the second floor balcony overlooking rest of the tavern, Jaxon and his fellow guards were finding the situation quite hilarious.

"Zealous Zydien is even too much for you to handle, draenei!" Hammon laughed, the others joining in his spirits.

"Go to the outland where ye belong you filthy demons!" the deathknight screamed, and then spat on the ground before her.

"Go back to your home world you bizarre animal, no one wants your kind here!" Jaxon growled, throwing a bitten apple at her back. It missed completely as it smashed on the wall as she left the tavern.

'Damned the luck...'Scai thought as she bounced the girl upward to find a better grip,'of all the cursed taverns to enter...' The woman in her arms coughed hard into the deathknights chest, Scai looked down upon her face. Zydien's lips were parted, soft groans erupted from them. The dark circles under her closed eyes appeared to be a regular feature upon her face. Her skin looked soft...supple. The death knight's eyes trailed down, her breasts rose and fell softly. The human's skin was the pallid color of a full moon, coveted and rare in a draenei's race. Her body called to the young, indigo-haired guard, pleading to be touched.


	3. Devil's Landing

Hello all! I want to thank MMR92 for the review!

I own Scai and Zydien, the rest belongs to Blizz

The smell of old straw met Zydien's senses as she began to stir. Slowly her eyes opened, but quickly closed with a grunt. Her arm covered her face as she began to piece together the memories of the day before. The last she recalled was buying a drink at the Blue Recluse...afterward it was somewhat foggy. Slowly the human girl sat up; her skull was throbbing as it did on mornings similar to this. She slid her eyes open to see the inside of a small cabin, completely unfamiliar to her. Her legs were stiff as she slid them to the side of the makeshift bed of straw. She then recognized the sound of water hitting the shore as the smell of cooking meat caught her attention, and her stomach churned.

"Where...?" Zydien asked herself, "Oh, I've finally done it..who on Azeroth knows where I am."

There was melodic whistling heard from outside, and her curiosity sparked. The fireplace inside the cabin was warm and inviting, but she ventured out the doorway. An armored draenei sat on the end of a large dock outside the cottage. She idly added some questionable meat onto a skewer and sat it over a small fire. The whistling was brisk, the melody of a marching tune that a soldier would recall. Zydien stepped out onto the dock; the wood creaked beneath her cloth boots. The draenei's head snapped in her direction, the woman's eyes met Zydien's with such ferocity that the priestess took a quick step back, her arms raised up in a defensive shock.

"Oh, priestess," the draenei's eyes quickly shifted from such intensity to that of a friendly nature, "come sit, the food is not the best but it will quell your hunger."

"Food is not what I desire at the moment," Zydien answered, her hand going to her lips, "Who are..Where am I?"

"Suit yourself," the draenei laughed, taking a rough bite from a cooked piece of meat, "But I never thought I'd meet a human who did not recognize Elwynn Forest. It leaves me with little means to denounce the rumors of your stature as a horrid priestess."

Zydien opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She strode over beside the death knight and sat down, defeated. She looked down into the water, glaring at her wavy reflection.

"Who are you?" Zydien whispered, continuing the deathly stare upon herself.

"Scai the Hallowed, your savior, Milady, do you not recall last eve?" the draenei asked blandly, picking at her teeth with one of her long fingernails.

Zydien's eyes grew wide and her head turned slowly to face her "savior". Her breath quickened, ideas rushing through her mind about what could have happened between them the night before. She tried to recover her memories, anything to lighten the darkness over her mind. Scai recognized Zydien's shocked expression and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a wicked grin on her face.

"What? No!" Zydien gasped, quickly recoiling from Scai's direction, as if she were infected with the plague.

"Wha-ha-bahaha!" She sputtered, her laughter echoed through the forest in a haunting tone, "Delightful, really you are, Zealous Zydien! That is your name, is it not? Why would you think such passionate things about me? Although, I am devilishly attractive, no?"

"Zealous Zydien is a hideous name given to me by that scum Jaxon and his fellows! I am Zydien, Priestess of the Light, I have earned that title and will be respected by it!" She snapped, humiliated, but suddenly her memory was shaken by the thought of Jaxon, "He..he was at the tavern, wasn't he?"

"I assume you have a history, but yes, he was there, all about his open trap and not about his willing blade," Scai sighed, picking at the last batch of meat she had cooked, "I was apparently in good timing when I paced in, you had caused quite an uproar."

"yes..yes, I remember now," Zydien sighed, "I believe a thanks is in order then, and you have mine."

"Tis nothing, think of it as a way to show you my prestige in such services," the fiery maiden replied, jerking her axe from her back, "Surely you are willing to hire a fine guard such as myself?"

"I need no help from you," Zydien spoke absently, picking up a small rock on the dock, she fiddled with it idly.

"Ah, I see then," Scai took a sharpening stone from her satchel and began to strike it upon her red rune blade, "isn't the view glorious? That is why I chose this cabin."

Zydien looked up from her reflection to see the dark, dreary forest across the small river. Cobwebs hung from branches and she caught a glimpse of something skittering in the darkness...

"..Glorious...agreed.." was her response, "Where in Elwynn is this place?"

"Jerod's landing," Scai said, the clashing of her weapon nearly drowning out her voice, "well, I have begun to call it Devil's Landing. Whoever that Jerod fellow is was most likely killed when I arrived."

"Isn't Jerod's..Devil's Landing a defias hideout? They patrol this area often; do you not feel fear for when you sleep?"

"Never," She smiled wistfully, as if speaking of a long lost lover, "it keeps me on my hooves. A very simple way to stay trained in the art of massacre, ey?"

Zydien stared at her glumly, not understanding this strange creature before her. Scai put down her axe and sat with her hands behind her on the dock, her hooves splashing in the river. Birds dove over the water, singing soft melodies, playing in the shifting breeze. There was a gust of wind and Zydien's hair moved with the flow of it, her head tilted back and she inhaled deeply. The air smelled of rain, and her spirit seemed to rise. The leaves rustled loudly as the sun warmed her face. Zydien smiled, bliss entering her mind. Scai sat, gazing curiously at the girl, watching her changing expression. The human's tresses flowed around her face, glistening in the sun as if it were a copper flame.

Scai outstretched her hand and grabbed behind Zydien's jaw, close to her neck, turning the human's face to hers. Scai became so close in a mere second, she kissed Zydien hard, her warm tongue thrusting between the girl's lips. Zydien was befuddled when she realized exactly what the deathknight was doing. Their lips were crushed together; Scai explored Zydien's mouth with heated movements, pulling hard on her jaw, opening the girl's mouth farther. Zydien tried to pull away, her hands quickly moving to Scai's chest, pushing hard. The deathknight overpowered her by far. She shook her head in attempts to free herself, and Scai let her go slowly, then bit the human's bottom lip.

"By the Light, you fiend!" Zydien screamed, mortified, "What were you thinking, if anything at all, imbecile?"

"You're a beautiful human, were you aware?" Scai laughed, licking her lips,"And you have such a delicious taste."

"You wicked thing, it is no question that deathknights are treated with revulsion," She growled, rearing her hand back to slap Scai, only to have her hand caught without much effort on the draenei's part.

"Such passion in you, priestess,"Scai snickered, then licked and slowly slipped one of Zydien's fingers between her lips, then out again,"why is it that my brazen attempts to show my affection have led you to such loathing?"

Zydiens jaw dropped, more than confused at the bizarre situation. Scai kissed the back of her hand then released it with a smirk. Thunder broke out suddenly, making Zydien jump. She stood and began to walk away briskly, still in disbelief. The rain began to pour but Scai only turned her head to watch the girl walk away, her hooves added waves in the water. Zydien called her horse who grazed by the cottage, she mounted up without a word.

"You know where I can be found, Zealous Zydien,"She called after her, her voice nearly silenced by the beating of the rain upon the river.

"I hope I forget!" Zydien snapped, her robes were drenched, her hair wet upon her forehead.

"Have you ever felt love before, priestess?" Scai yelled, staring into Zydien's eyes, a window into the soul of a world worn girl.

She stared icily at the deathknight and slapped the reins; her palomino reared up in protest then galloped off to the north. Lightning crashed to the ground a few hundred yards away, and Scai felt the thunder of it inside her chest. She sat contentedly, eyes closed, intrigued by her encounter with the girl. Amusement filled her mind as she thought of the emotions some of these humans' possess, especially those of that human. 'Unique..' Scai thought as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Her tongue outstretched against her bottom lip, catching a bit of the rain...

Early morning sun broke through the smog and into the windows of the priestess's home. She groggily met the light with dread.

"Another day..."She sighed; her bloodshot eyes were evidence of her falling tears from the night before.

It had been a fortnight since the day she encountered the strange being that kissed her by the shore of Devil's Landing. Not a thought of the draenei had entered her mind save for when she slept. Her nights were filled with fitful dreams of far more lustful endeavors than what had occurred in the prescience of the deathknight. She turned in bed and pulled her thin covers over her lips. Her heart felt heavy, and her head pounded. Her slim fingers held her temples, massaging with hopes that the pain would diminish. She glanced at the small table beside her cot, the empty bottle of pinot noir sat upon it. The circles under her eyes had only darkened, her lips had become pallid. She sat up, her hand covering her forehead then sliding back to calm her tangled locks. Dreary thoughts plagued her as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and laid her cheek upon them. Emerald eyes began to water and another small tear slid down her cheek.

She groggily pushed her legs from beneath the sheet and stood. Her robes and other pieces of armor sat in a clumsy manor, evidence of her drunken movements from last eve. Her hands moved over her robe, smoothing out the wrinkles, then slid it over her head. After equipping what she owned, she grabbed an apple from her kitchen table and took a bite. The grainy, almost rotten texture made her stomach heave, she quickly ran outside, emptying her stomach onto the cobblestone. No passerbys witnessed this, but Zydien would not have cared. Coughing erupted from her small frame when the usual smog entered her lungs.

More tears streamed down her face as she pulled the knot she had made to keep her horse stabled near her home. The saddle was hard beneath her arse, and she clicked her tongue at her steed. The armored palomino trotted out of the Dwarven District and toward the cathedral's square.

The wind hit her skin, waking up her senses. She smelled the cleaner air outside the dwarven section of Stormwind, but still coughed hard into her hand. She angrily fought back more tears, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. The entrance to the cathedral square was before her, her horse slowing down to a calm walk. At that moment, she heard the bell toll for an arrival on the docks. She halted her mount, and sat a moment in absent thought.

She thought of the last time she laughed, the last time she truly felt happiness envelop her soul, and the last time the air was fit to breathe.

'I..I want that purity back, I want that feeling again..'Zydien thought, 'but I have not found it here, all this time I have spent here as an assistant, a trainee…a toy'.

The reins in her hands pulled in the direction of the harbor.

'But this place is my home! I belong here, this is the only human city left, I was born to live here. I only have my abilities and power due to the guidance of the High Priestess and all the others inside the Cathedral of Light…I have to repay them, I must serve them in return..'

Her horse walked forward still, the sounds of the dock grew louder.

'I…have responsibilities to this land…I cannot leave it…What am I doing! I'll be late if I do not turn back.'

But her mind became empty, the thoughts of escape erupted in her.

The reigns slapped rapidly against the horse's neck, shocking it into a gallop. Her lips began to turn into a grin when thoughts of escaping this place overtook her mind. Leaving it all behind seemed like the perfect idea.

The hooves of the horse clicked loudly on the stone, soon the pathway opened up to the harbor, the rough voices of laborers were heard, and seagulls flew rampantly through the air, crying to the heavens. Travelers ran by her, from gnome warlocks upon dwarven rams to human paladins riding Mekgineer's Choppers. The water rushed and waved as boats crossed through the bay, Zydien scanned the docks, looking for a boat that was to quickly depart. Another bell toll was heard, Zydien peered off into the distance at a Darnassian boat, and she quickly rode down the ramp and jumped the stairs, arriving at the dock. Before her was The Bravery, a grand sailboat, ready to venture the seas to Darkshore.

As a girl, Zydien traveled with her uncle to distant places, the night elf city was one of her favorite excursions. It had been so long since she had visited him or her aunt, who she believed to still be in Darnassus. Letters were not sent to Zydien for some time, however she held hope that they were still in residence there. As a hunter, her uncle was always a bit restless and found new things to encounter in the wildernesses of Azeroth. Zydien was curious of the stories he could tell her and she missed her dearest free-spirited aunt. Her heart fluttered with the thought of adventure, and she jumped aboard the boat, moments before it set sail.

Thank you for reading! Please please PLEASE! review. Tell me what you think! If you liked it, loved it or hated it, I want to know!


	4. An Icy Dip

The tree still made her gasp in awe; even as child she wondered how it could have grown to be so massive. Its grand trunk surrounded the city of Darnassus and a small forest as well. Inside the city, in the main square, the bear tree that held the counting house was that of a grand design. The lanterns that hung from its branches swayed in the breeze, the light emanating from them was that of blue wisps. She took a breath, reveling in the scents of the forest around her. She missed this place more than she had realized. The wilderness had been calling to her with each moment she spent in the sunlight under the green leaves of the forest in Elwynn, but she had yet to even acknowledge this plea until now.

She rode through Dranassus into the Craftmen's Terrace; she arrived at a building that had two signs, leatherworking and tailoring. A smile spread over her lips as she took in the sights of the place she often called home. Her feet were quick as she dismounted and walked up the ivy covered ramp to greet those who may have forgotten her. The sounds of an approaching visitor caught the attention of the long eared natives.

"Good afternoon," Zydien bowed,"Where is it that I may fin-"

"ZYDIEN!" cried a nightelf,"It's been so long, my child!"

"Trianna? You have changed so much my wondrous aunt!" the human laughed, bringing the dark haired nightelf into an embrace.

Although Trianna was ancient, her spirits were always that of a young girl, even when the priestess was a small child. Zydien had learned her skilled tailoring from this woman, and she held her in such high regard.

"How I missed you, young one," Trianna sighed, holding a hand to cusp Zydien's cheek fondly, "Your uncle would have been happy to see you."

"..Would have been?" Zydien asked, alarmed.

"Oh, yes, he has gallivanted across the wastes to discover the secrets of Grizzly Hills, of course he's on some adventure," she laughed, "He caught wind of a new species of wolvar in the area. Ever eager to find a new challenge, he is."

"True, yes," Zydien agreed, the smile returning to her lips.

"Will you be staying long?" The forest dweller asked, hope was evident in her voice.

"I had decided to spend a while here," She sighed happily, "I have begun to miss the forest and my friends here. Stormwind is my home, however, I have found it ...suffocating as of late."

"Wonderful!" Trianna gasped, nearly oblivious to Zydien's troubles at the moment,"Oh, run up to greet Telonis, he may know of when your uncle will be arriving. It seems that he keeps a better eye on him than I am able to."

Zydien nodded with a grin and waved goodbye to her fond relative. She walked up the ramp to her left, taking in her surroundings, their buildings seemed to touch the sky, and everything was covered in so many shades of green. The violet leaves of the massive trees rustled in the wind, they shed a few leaves that billowed to the ground. The sounds of many birds could be heard far off in the forest. Panthers and bears made themselves known by roars and growls menacingly echoing through the trees.

As she turned and entered the balcony area, she hid her smile. The few night elves on the terrace did flash a grin at her but continued their work, wary of their trainer.

"Telonis, may I ask when Saenorion will be arriving home?" Zydien asked in a serious tone, remembering well of the night elf's demeanor.

"I take it his niece has decided to visit him after seven years?" He asked in a monotone, uninterested.

"Yes, I have decided to stay in Darnassus," She answered, "I had hopes that he would still be in residence here."

"Faldron, take her to Saenorion's dwelling," He said offhandedly at the man beside him,"Your uncle should arrive late in the eve in a fortnight, girl. Now, be gone, I have work to tend to."

Zydien nodded, following the apprentice leatherworker to the building adjacent to the shop. The small one roomed place was open to the air, only two walls held up the second story of the building. Zydien noticed the guild headquarters was across the street, on the second story, with a bridge connecting it to the home above her uncle's. Faldron helped her remove her satchel and placed it upon the small wooden table.

"Many may cross onto this terrace to venture to the guild master across the bridge," He said dully, obviously not thrilled with his duties, "But they should not be a bother."

"Yes, I thank you for your kindness," Zydien bowed before the elf, he turned to her with a surprised look upon his countenance,"..What troubles you?"

"Unusual to see a human with manners," he stated, taking his leave.

"Well then..." Zydien said promptly, slightly annoyed by the elf.

She began to unpack the few things she had taken with her, being as her trip was unplanned, her wardrobe was limited to what she had worn and carried in her satchel. However, there was little of importance in her old home in Stormwind. She glanced up at the artwork gracing her uncle's home; flora and birds depicted in vibrant paints upon leather canvas. The wooden bed was covered in a cloth dyed a rare violet, gold trimmed its border. Her fingers danced over its surface, soft to the touch, obviously made from fine quality spider silk from the beasts beyond the guard tower to the east. Zydien strode over to one of the two dressers, determining which was empty, and stored her few things inside.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Zydien jumped back, landing on it a bit harder than she had intended, her laughter muffled the thud. Her sighs were content as she closed her eyes, dwelling on the sounds of the forest and its inhabitants. The scent of berries assaulted her senses, making her mouth water. Her body rolled off of the bed and she danced to the makeshift balcony. The Darnassian River could be seen right off the balcony, the small wooden boats parted the waters effortlessly. Her object of desire swayed softly, a berry bush was just inside her reach, and succulent treasures were ready to be picked from its thin branches. Each bite was glorious, tasting of the fresh rain water that poured over Darnassus so often. She licked her fingers clean as she ate the last one she could grab, smiling to herself. Footsteps caused her to turn, facing her old friend.

"Those were always your favorite," Trianna's laugh was whimsical as she took Zydien's hand, but her nose crinkled into a look of distaste, "Come now, you look disheveled, and I'm sure you left without any robes to speak of."

Zydien grinned sheepishly, "You still know me well, Trianna."

"Hah!" She smiled, "I would believe it be true, never a plan you could follow, dear child, always too quick to action without much thought."

"Escape was on my mind," Zydien sighed.

"Escape?" Her face darkened, pulling Zydien to her, "You must tell me of your troubles, but first, come with me and I shall find you a few garments to wear."

Zydien followed Trianna to the path outside; she was curious what exactly the elf had in mind. She began to wonder how she looked to have such a disgusted reaction from her friend. Trianna mounted her Storm Sabre and pulled a very surprised Zydien up onto her mount. The night elf rode the cat with grace, however the priestess had much more difficulty remaining seated on the beast. They rode off toward the Tradesmen's Terrace, crossing under the grand archways of the stone courtyard.

Trianna yelled to duck as she bowed low against the cat's body, pulling Zydien with her. Swiftly they rode between the tall legs of the Ancient of War, a huge treant spirit that protected the city. Trianna's frame vibrated with laughter as the old spirit groaned with annoyance and attempted to stomp the childish duo. Its large root-covered foot reared up, casting a shadow over them, threatening to strike. Zydien looked up in horror; her nails dug into Trianna's sides. The night elf's Storm Sabre shifted quickly out of the way as the massive foot thundered to the ground, causing Zydien to yelp in fear. The sound echoed through Darnassus, the gleeful chortles of her elf friend followed. The wind brushed painfully against Zydien's cheeks as the cat sped its movements, her heart thumping in excitement. A smile spread over Zydien's once panicked face, giggling in tune with her friend.

Suddenly its paws halted by the command of his master. Trianna jumped from her mount, and Zydien followed. The human saw the sign before the shop, "Robe" it read.

"Simple enough, yes?" the playful elf asked, walking toward the trader,"Anadyia, how are you this day?"

"Trianna," the elf behind the counter spoke tenderly, "What has brought you out this far into the tradesmen's terrace?"

"My old friend has left herself with no vestments to speak of," was her answer, "May I buy from you a plain robe and one of your finer gowns?"

"Yes, of course," Anadyia turned and gracefully strode to the back of her shop, bringing back two folded garments, "Here you are young one."

"You have my thanks," Zydien bowed low before her, but was quickly interrupted by her giddy friend.

"Zydien and I are to bathe at the pond to the north, would you like to join us, sister?"

"It seems many do not wish to buy or trade today," the shop keeper smiled, "So I'll gladly join in the spirits."

"Wonderful, Zydien come, let us see if Silvaria may join us!"

The water was icy to Zydien's toes, making ripples on its surface. Her face turned grim, the thought of it engulfing her body sent chills down her spine. She clamped her robe to her body, unwilling to release the only thin piece of linen covering her frame. The elves had already undressed and begun to swim in the small pond. A white wolf sat with crossed paws beside the pond, waiting for his master Silvaria to call him if needed. The hunter and Trianna were splashing one another, the water like diamonds shining in the sun. Anadyia's dark form was beneath the water's surface, jumping up for air in between the two other elves, causing a huge splash. Zydien shrieked and stepped away from the water's edge, the trio laughed wildly.

"Come in, child," Trianna snickered, smacking her hand against the water, dampening Zydien's robe.

"How do you elves stand such cold, the Lich King's lair could not hold such a frosty prescience as this pond." Zydien cried in rebuttal.

The elves burst into giddy laughter once again, continuing their horseplay. The log beneath her feat was rough; patches of moss speckled the wood, creating an odd design. Zydien's eyes met her reflection in the water; it shifted and waved violently with the currents the natives created. It moved in a similar fashion to that of the day she discovered the brazen draenei's intentions. However, her mind wandered, where was she now? Surely she will never again meet the burning soul that inhabited that blue haired deathknight.

Her robes were swiftly torn from her body, a gasp escaped her lips. A quick hand was on the bare flesh of her back and thrust her forward, into the water. Quickly Zydien swam to the surface, coughing up the water that had invaded her body. Silvaria's lips were parted in a wholehearted smile, hands on her curvy hips, as she tossed Zydien's robe aside. The priestess glared viciously, shivering in the water, her hair was matted to her head. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, hoping for warmth to return to her body.

"How else was I to get your filthy body in?" She asked, holding her nose dramaticly,"you stink of Dwarf!"

"I shall freeze," the human snapped, slapping at the water in frustration, "but at least I shall not smell!"

"Tis true!" she replied with laughter, her breasts bounced with her chuckles, the water on her bare body shined in the sunlight.

The hunter backed up and took a running jump, landing in the water nearest to Zydien. Silvaria swam up to the human and pecked her cheek. Zydien growled and submerged, swimming away awkwardly.

"One of these days, Silvaria, your rudeness will come back to bite your pretty little arse!" Trianna sighed in frustration, laying back and floating in the cool pond.

Silvaria snickered then swam to shore. She sat, basking in the light next to her companion Glerian, the white wolf. Zydien resurfaced and splashed out to sit close to the shore, the water lapping at her stomach.

"Worry not, priestess," Anadyia spoke softly as she offered a swirling red liquid, "This oil shall quell that...scent you have acquired."

"You're too kind...," Zydien grinned halfheartedly, taking the crystalline vial from her.

The sound of the popping cork caused the wolf to twitch his ears and raise his head. Zydien poured the concoction into her hand and rubbed it against her neck and face. Unaware to these beings, foreign eyes watched the human's hands with malevolent thoughts. The priestess swam to shallow water and poured the sweet liquid onto her chest, rubbing it in over her breasts and hips. The wolf's lips began to raise, a low growl emanating from his chest. Zydien looked up, alarmed, as was the wolf's master.

"Glerian, what is troubling you?" She asked worriedly, sitting up and putting a kind hand on the animal's back.

Silvaria's brow showed her concern for her beloved pet, and she patted him fondly, hoping to console him. But the wolf began to salivate as he stood in an aggressive stance, his yellow eyes staring fiercely across the pond. Zydien turned to hopefully discover what was causing the creature such panic, but saw nothing. The four were quiet, still, ready for their opposed to show themselves. Silvaria stood, pulling her engraved long bow and full quiver from the ground.

Anadyia rose from the water with unheard grace, a serious and stern look upon her face. Her hand grasped her poison laced dagger and she vanished. Trianna went to Zydien, pulling her close and behind her, to protect her adopted niece. Tense moments passed, Trianna's poise slowly diminished, her anger grew. Anadyia reappeared swiftly, a feral look in her eyes.

"Nothing, whoever or whatever it may have been is now gone." She said calmly, sheathing her dagger beside her tunic and breeches.

"Coward!" Silvaria yelled, shooting an arrow into the small tree near the foliage where their enemy had hid themselves.

"Our venture is over for today," Trianna spoke with hate in her voice, "I find no pleasure in our play being the focus of some vile creature..."

The others nodded, beginning to dress, their ancient eyes still urgently searching for some villain to encounter. Zydien ducked below the water, washing the oils from her body. She swam to her robes and dressed hurriedly, her mind weary of the anonymous being.


	5. A Stranger With A Bottle

Hello readers! This chapter is a bit long, but I'm so ready to get the meat of the story going...which will be the next chapter sadly, BUT! I want to thank Aidan Fireheart for his gracious review! I was beginning to become disheartened with the lack of opinions from the readers of this story, which is why I convinced myself to post it here in the first place! Thank you again!

The human's body craved a drink, any at all, and it seemed nowhere in Darnassus was a bit of rum to be had. She sighed to herself, irritated that she would desire such things with how her life had changed over the past few days. Zydien still did not have the courage to speak to Trianna about all that had occurred in the past month of her life, all the events that had led her to escape of Stormwind. However, the duo's bond was as strong as it had been when Zydien was a child. In carelessness, they had encountered far more adventures than they intended. Often times they were picking a fight with more than they could handle, leaving Zydien with the task of shielding them both in protection as they ran. And of course, Trianna could never find a challenge or dire situation she could not laugh away. Zydien understood why her uncle loved the elf so; her infectious spirit could soar far higher than any being she had ever met.

Although her uncle was not so by blood, he was still the closest relative she had since her mother's passing. Her parents had befriended the night elf on their many adventures across Outland together. One such occasion, Saenorin had defended her mother and father when a batch of felorcs had assembled around them. When Trianna and her mother were introduced to one another, it seemed inevitable that they were to be friends, which is why Zydien must find Trianna so exhilarating. From that moment on the two couples had been dearest friends, matching themselves against one another's foes, quick to aid their friends. But often Zydien's parents would leave to battle in a distant land, leaving her in the charge of their two elven friends. However, this gave the very young Zydien a chance to explore and love the forest as she does now, and she always looked forward to seeing her uncle and aunt as a child.

As Zydien frolicked in the Darnassian forests, her mother and father fought against many evils in her lifetime. Her father had been a Paladin of Stormwind, born to protect those who required his aid, and her mother had been an arcane mage to fear. As noble as he was, her father perished in the beginning of the orc war, and her mother died of a lonely, broken heart months after. It was something to be written about in tragic tales, however, none were made. As were with most heroes who were laid to rest each day, their stories forever remain untold.

"So, no rum is to be found, ey?" Zydien asked, downtrodden, fiddling with her sweet bread on her uncle's table.

"If you so desire some, I might be able to scrounge up some mead," Trianna replied, a little shocked, "Is something troubling you, child?"

"No..Nothing of importance," she lied; a shadow in her nightmares had clouded her mind for days now, "Simply bad dreams."

Zydien stared into the darkness; the rain slammed the ground, thunder rolling in the distance. She sighed; such nights like this remind her of the draenei she encountered so many weeks ago. A figure walked in the darkness, and she stood, straining her eyes to identify it.

"Well, that is never good, Zydien, your dreams hold so much more than you may realize," Trianna whispered, in a worried tone, then noticed Zydiens tense pose," ...What? What is it?"

Trianna turned around and a tall figure stood at the entrance of her home. A brown, large brimmed hat dripped with rain, wise eyes were alight beneath its shadow. A white fur draped over the figures shoulder, recently tanned. The man was dressed in full leather armor, and knives hung from his belt.

"Saenorin!" Trianna called with happiness, running to him.

The brim raised and a long smile graced the features of the nightelf, and he tossed the fur to the ground. Her arms flew into the air and grasped around his neck. He held her tightly with a content sigh. He laid a kiss to her cheek, and buried his face into her neck.

"I have some dire news for yo-" He attempted to speak, only to be interrupted by the exuberant elf.

"Stop being so rude! Attend your visitor who has come to see you, she has been waiting for days," Trianna snapped excitedly, releasing him, and turning toward Zydien.

The elderly night elf's brow furrowed as he gazed at his mate, unsure of whom the stranger could be, and he cast his glance in the human's direction. His lips parted in an expression of shock. His eyes were void of anything but horror.

"Zydien!" He gasped, jerking his arm toward the darkness, his long fingers pointing to the dreary night, "Do you not have an idea of what is waiting for you in those woods, my child!"

Trianna backed away from him, her hand quickly moving to her lips in surprise. Zydien felt dread enter her bones, set deep within her soul.

"What are you saying, beloved?" The blue haired night elf gasped.

"The Shadow," He said, pacing toward Zydien, "I received news from a few dark strangers that you could soon find yourself in danger. I came here to fetch Trianna before I visited Stormwind to warn you to not enter Darnassus under any circumstance."

"Warn me?" Zydien asked, standing," From what?"

"A rogue night elf is after some friend of yours," he said hastily, taking her shoulders into his hands," I fear for your safety, Zydien."

"I have no friends that could interest those of some vile thief," Zydien snorted, un-phased," I know only night elves and humans, mostly priests and the family I have here in Darnassus."

"I see..." He stood, his eyes downcast, his mind racing with thoughts, "Perhaps ...the two were mistaken?"

"But who would say such things, dearest?" Trianna asked with concern wound tight in her voice."

"I was returning home and visited a shifty camp with a few rogues and druids," He said absently, "I had only a desire to sell my wares, but I overheard a conversation between a dwarf and gnome by the campfire. There was mention of Zydien's name and the price on her head."

Trianna peered at Saenorin, worry showing in the lines on her forehead. Zydien took a last bite of her bread and glared at nothing. Something like this was bound to happen, and it was even more inevitable since she had found happiness here in her real home.

"I'm not leaving." Zydien stated boldly.

Trianna turned to face her, moments from retaliating but Zydien continued. The human's hands slapped down upon the table in frustration as she cried out.

"No! I refuse to run from my home!" She snapped, "I will not fear some lowly scoundrel."

"Such stubbornness is all well and good Zydien," Saenorin stated roughly, "but it will not protect your life."

"I need no protection," She growled, snatching her satchel from the table, "I also need not your doubt!"

"Zydien, child," Trianna pleaded, "Do not act such a way."

"I will act as I may!" She called as her body broke into the wall of rain, the down pour left soaked her robe.

Her figure disappeared in the darkness, and Saenorin moved his hand over his countenance. He covered his eyes, weariness obvious in his demeanor. Trianna was torn between Zydien and her mate. Knowing that Zydien was young in her mindset she would be fine stewing somewhere in the city far away from her uncle. The night elf sighed and walked gracefully toward Saenorin.

"That was hardly a proper greeting, dearest," She laughed bitterly, no humor in it, her hand took his wrist and he watched as she kissed the back of his hand.

"I was in such panic the entire venture home," He sighed, "It got the best of me when I saw her standing there, in plain danger."

"I can understand," she answered, "But Zydien has not seen you for years, and you greet her with orders to leave your home?"

"By Elune," He growled, "I had no desire to toss her out on her arse."

Her hand went to his cheek and her lips dance over his. Her eyes were enticing and warm. Her love for him was brighter than any star in the sky. A strong hand went to the back of Trianna's delicate neck, her breasts pressed against his leather clad form.

"Calm yourself," She whispered and smiled, "Apologize to her, you big ol' bear."

"Damn him," she growled, riding into Teldrassil forest, "I can defend myself just fine."

The forest seemed to twist and turn around her, trees whipping in the storm's wind; the darkness was so deep that she could hardly see before her horse. She rode along the only path farther into the wood. Sounds of fierce animals were all around her, the forest was alive, from the bark on the trees to the crickets in the darkness. Hooves beat heavily on the hard packed ground of the path, and wood slammed beneath them as she crossed a bridge. Her frustration consumed her, and her mind wandered. The horse raced on the path as the thick hollow of trees rushed by her body. The rain was painful as it hit her cheeks, and her eyes were forced almost shut.

Lightning struck a tree ahead leaving it in ember and flames. She screamed as the forest was alight around her. Her horse reared up in shock and shot off the path and onto some rarely traveled road. She ducked under huge roots that had long ago erupted from the earth as the path led upward. Her horse rounded a sharp curve, her hands rushed to grab the saddle to stay on. A dark cave became visible just ahead and her mare quickly halted. She was somewhat hesitant to enter this ominous cave, but more lightning changed her mind as her horse neighed nervously. Zydien tossed her leg over her saddle, her feet landing in mud. Her lips mouthed a sacred chant as a shield flowed around her body and she ran in, ready for anything.

The shadows engulfed her and she drew her wand, it gave little light in the darkness. She heard the sound of a bottle hitting the ground from inside.

"Hello?" She asked, the rumble of the weather outside nearly silencing her voice.

"Ey?" The sound of a male voice pondered, "Who is 'at?"

"A friend." She said, walking deeper into the cave, immediately wondering if she had made another mistake.

"Hah, a friend?" He laughed, "Co 'mere"

"Who are you?" Her voice wavered, as she noticed the outline of an elf who sat upon a tall rock in the cave.

"A lowly leather apprentice," he huffed," Who else could be sit'n alone in an aband'ned cave?"

"You work with my uncle then," She sighed, relieved, "Saenorin."

"Aye," The bottle overturned against his lips, "I 'member when you first arrived in Darnassus."

"So you're the rude elf I met the first day," She snorted, "Humans are known to have perfect manners, unlike some of your kind."

"I beg to differ," he laughed and held out the bottle in his hand.

She hesitated but took it, and the long swig burned her throat all the way down.

"Quite strong," she coughed, handing it back to him, "but good."

"I took a visit to Ironforge a few weeks ago," he snickered, "Dwarves are the best brewers."

"That is the only truth that I know of, elf," her laugh was whimsical in the night.

"What has brought you out to this dreary hole?" He asked, taking another drink.

"Frustration," she sighed, "And you?"

"Valeria has decided that she was never meant for a low worker such as myself," he sneered, gritting his teeth.

"I see," Zydien said softly, taking a seat across from his tall rock atop soft ferns, "Maybe Valeria doesn't know a good man is not always a high ranked officer."

His vibrant eyes quickly shot to her and seemed to question Zydien. The bottle was handed to the human again and she took a long drink.

"Maybe..." his voice was low, "What has led you to frustration then, girl?"

"Life," she laughed ironically, "Feeling at home is a hard thing to come by. Especially with a price on my head."

"A price?" his eyebrows raised, "How much is this price?"

Zydien glared hard, but it was met with laughter. He jumped down from his perch and stood at the opening of the cave. His arm lay upon the cave wall as he took another sip. And another.

"Worry not, human," he sighed, "I don't desire the dirty gold off'erd fer yer death."

"How comforting," her voice dreary, and she leaned back, the cave wall damp against her back.

Silence took over the cave as the rain slowed, thunder still rolling in the background. Zydien's mind quickly became hazy, just as it had during her nights in Stormwind. Her legs were lazy as she walked toward the male form near the entrance. At that moment the moon peaked through the clouds and she could clearly see the man before her. His hair was in long, dark navy braids, and his beard was thick on his chin. The night elf's skin was nearly cobalt in the light, and his eyes were nearly as bright as the moon above. His gaze left the world outside to look upon Zydien's face. She took the bottle from his hand and finished it off. The moon escaped to the heavens behind the clouds.

"You shouldn't feel unwelcome 'ere," He said softly, gesturing to the foliage outside, "The forest is home to all cre'tures."

Zydien nodded to agree and sighed as she stared into the clouds. She folded her arms at her chest, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her eyes shifted to his face, and his lips were parted. Her heart beat a little faster, aware of his obvious thoughts. He turned toward her, the hand gliding down and around her back.

"And what be o' yer mind there elf?" Zydien slurred, absently biting her lip as his face grew closer to hers.

"Happiness.." he sighed and his lips were warm on hers.

The kiss was slow and languid; she could barely feel his tongue gliding over hers. He suckled on her bottom lip and she moaned wistfully, fully desiring any comfort in this attractive elf's arms. His hands wrapped around her back, then clutched her arse. Her body lazily moved to the wall, and he pulled her up high, her thighs snuggly fit around his hips. The kiss became heated, and hands pulled at Zydien's robes. Her breasts were quickly revealed, the cloth of her robe falling around them. The elf kissed down her supple neck, her breath quick, and her nipples were hard beneath his eager tongue. Her delicate hands glided over the back of his head as she bit her lip; her core was wet and begging to be touched. His movements stopped and he buried his face into her neck and he bit her as he released the belt that held up his breeches. They slid to the ground and his manhood pressed against her body, he let her stand long enough to jerk up the bottom of her robe. His arms were taught around her as he slid inside her wetness. Her moans erupted and she gasped as his thrusts were already wild and rough. He grunted each time he slid inside, his lips parted, his eyes closed, and his expression that of euphoria.

"Yes!" Zydien gasped, her nails digging into his back as rain still poured, cool mist dancing against her skin.

"So...good, "he moaned, as he thrust harder, her back slamming against the stone wall of the cave.

She bit his shoulder hard as the sound of their bodies writhing together continued, the thunder rolling outside. Fingers dug into her hips, and he groaned loud, his climax ravaging his senses. His head leaned back as he continued to thrust into her, Zydien rode out his climax and played with her clit.

"Don't s'op," she gasped, grabbing onto him, forcing his body to continue the primal movements.

He growled as he continued to thrust, her finger dancing over her clit as she got closer and closer. She grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard just as she came. Her orgasm sent shivers down her body and her womanhood pulsed around the elf. His gasps rocked both of their bodies as he leaned against her, breathless. Thunder continued to erupt far into the distance outside the cave. His muscular arms tensed beside her body as he held them both up, his head bowed as he gasped for breath.

His manhood slid out of her and he helped her stand; only she collapsed to the ground. He sat beside her and glided a hand inside her robe and around her side, pulling her to him.

"I...thin' i'm ..dreunk," Zydien laughed, leaning heavily on the elf.

"We both are," he chortled, "you more than I, I th'nk, but we be'ter not go back to th' city 'er we will make a mock'ry of ourselves."

"So, I sleep o' tha groun' den?" she grunted, frustrated in her drunken stupor.

"Be it so." he said, pulling her to the soft ferns farther into the cave, and laying her down.

Zydien's eyes slowly closed, the elf's figure fading in the darkness.

Review, damn it!..Please..*smile*


	6. With Help From A Demon

Hello beloved readers! Finally the story begins, which is sort of weird to say after 5 chapters, but I couldn't just throw this one in there first and have the characters seem deep and even teh slightest bit interesting.

And to reply to my beautiful reviewer Kazuha-sama: Youre about to find out! :D

"Where is she?" Trianna screamed at the leatherworking apprentice, her eyes filled to the brim with hate as she grasped his shoulders.

"What?...I left her in the cave!" he exclaimed in his defense, the elves eyes alive with shock, he winced as the female elf's nails dug into his skin through his linen shirt, "I-I had to return to work, I thought she would be fine!"

"FINE?" the female elf roared, catching much attention from the elves inside the tailoring and leatherworking shop," She rode off into the darkness and not one being saw her but you, you filthy little vermin, I'm going to string you up by your manhood from the highest tree in this forest!"

"No!" the young elf screeched, "Please listen to me, I didn't have anything to do with this, I only saw her in the abandoned cave in the forest. We drank and we both fell asleep, but I had to return to work. I could not wake her, so I thought she would be safe there while I was away!"

"I'm not only going to cut off your disgusting little manhood, ill cook it and feed it to the nightstalkers in the woods. I'll make sure they know exactly how you taste and then they can come after you for more!" She hissed- her eyes terrifyingly bore into the elf's own.

The panicked man jerked from her grasp and escaped back behind the tailoring building and beyond the north bridge. She spat on the ground in anger and clutched the reins of Zydien's horse that had wondered back to Trianna earlier this morning. Angry tears fell upon her cheeks in the moments of silence that lasted during the walk from the shop to her home. Zydien's uncle was speaking to two hired hands to find his dearest niece, one a draenei and another of dwarven decent. Many of the elves did not see Zydien, the new comer, as someone they should worry much about so Saenorin had to find those willing to work for a wage. However, Trianna's two friends, the hunter Silvaria and the rogue Anadyia, were already searching for the missing girl.

"...Auburn hair, pale skin, emerald eyes, simple blue robe, she is also a priest, please you two, she is very dear to me. Earn your pay, now go!" He stated, rushing them along, pointing toward the forest.

"I received word that she was last in the abandoned cave in the central mountain, please find her." Trianna added as they mounted up and equipped weapons.

"Aye," the blue haired draenei and dwarf answered.

"Worry not elves," the draenei called with a swift salute.

They both rode off toward the forest, the bone steed and Brewfest ram galloped quickly down the path past the Ancient of War.

"Where did you find those two, beloved?" Trianna asked, "It is uncommon to find hired hands in Darnassus with it being such a rarely visited place for strangers."

"They said they were traveling to each alliance city searching for work," he answered, "Luck is on our side today."

"I do hope so," she sighed, her hand meeting her lips in worry.

"Come, let us join the search." he stated, jumping upon his striped cat.

The odd duo of draenei and dwarf crossed under the archways of the guard tower, the eyes of the sentinels followed their every movement.

"Do we have any clue on what part of the forest has already been covered, or if the lass is still here?" the dwarf called over the rush of wind and the thunder of the hooves on the ground.

"No idea," the deathknight answered, "Maybe a good fight will be waitin' for us, ey?"

"Not every hired hand is willing to bare down on an axe, lass. Would you take a coin that wasn't earned from blood?"

"Never." Scai the Hallowed laughed, her giggles filled with delight.

The dwarf rolled his eyes, his black beard tossing about in the wind. The ram jumped off the path, heading south toward the Ban'Ethel Borrow Den.

'Now where are ya, Zydien..," Scai thought out loud as her gaze scanned the forest for any movement, "I'm betting...North, at the waterfall."

However, the waterfall was not where the girl was to be found, but in the east, her eyelids begun to rise.

Zydien's vision was blurred, her eyelashes casting darker than normal shadows over her eyes. Realization hit her as she noticed she couldn't move her hands or her ankles. She looked around at her surroundings and for the time of day the sun shone very little in this alcove. Three trees blocked most of the grassy meadow from the light.

'That vile little elf tied me up here! I would take a bet that he is planning on laying another hand on me, but not if I have anything to say about it!' Zydien thought angrily, sitting up.

'Blast it all, I can't cast a spell without moving my hands.' she thought with a growl and began twisting in her bonds.

_"Be still..."_ a calm but strikingly malicious voice whispered inside her head.

Zydien's eyes shot up and her body froze, her gaze franticly searched every shadow, knowing good and well that the leather worker she had bedded the night before was not behind this demonic prescience.

"Show yo-rself!" Zydien called, her voice cracking horribly in her distress.

Small giggles were heard inside her head, the laughter became more and more intense, to the point where the vibration rang in her ears. The priestess groaned, shaking her head, her auburn tresses mangled and full of sticks and leaves. Soon the manic voice broke into insane shrieks, Zydien gasped at the pain inside her head, her teeth clenched as she bent over.

She gagged and vomited blood onto the grass, coughing raggedly. The blood glistened in the little sun that shone through the canopy of leaves. Her stomach rolled, and horrid dry heaves followed. Zydien began to panic, the pain inside her head growing.

More laughter was heard, but this time not inside her head, at least... Zydien believed it so.

"Where are you?" Zydien shrieked her eyes bloodshot from her painful gagging.

"Don't get all excited, little one..." a sharp whisper was right by her ear, the heat of someone's breath was felt on her skin.

Zydien jerked back to find nothing but an empty space. She could barely see eyes beginning to show in the shadows...several...no hundreds of eyes, all staring at her. Snarling rose from the darkness and Zydien's breathing became rapid. The many eyes glowed, glowed so bright. They began to separate, pairs of eyes moved into a row, so many of them. Dark, morbid forms of beasts beyond her most vivid nightmares began to appear. All of them hissing and grunting with such sinister voices. The dark outlines of these beasts moved closer-hooves, paws, and claws all stretched forward...ever so closer to the bound human girl.

"No, get back! STOP! No...NO!" She shrilly screamed and birds rushed from the canopy in surprise at the sudden noise.

Scai was beginning to get restless; the forest was all but empty of any life. Lowly beasts plagued her with empty threats and annoying young elves asked so many favors, who only wished to waste her time. She hadn't seen the dwarf for hours, but she wasn't worried about him. Starbreeze Village was, as always, infested with the Gnarlpine who insisted to take over just about any settlement in the forest. The deathknight wondered why the elves let such weak creatures take their things, but they believed in something about harmony between nature or..some other rubbish.

As she dismounted from her steed a familiar smell entered her nostrils. She sniffed, analyzing the air she breathed. The scent was that of summoning powder, the sort only used in dark magic. There was also a hint of some other volatile chemical, but she was unaware of what.

"Such an odd thing to appear here, the demonic forces of the outland have not entered this forest, Felwood is very far from here and the elves keep such contamination away from their home forest..." She thought to herself, squatting down and taking a handful of earth, she took another whiff and still had no idea what the second substance could be or of its origins.

A panicked scream caught her attention, and her tail flicked in excitement. The sound was faint but still heard by the draenei's keen senses. She dug her hooves in the ground and dashed off into the distance, a smile on her face. Leaving her steed behind, she raced to the source. The brush flew beside her, ducking beneath fallen trees and jumping over rocky clusters. The glint of her wicked smile was that of bloodthirst as she tossed her heavy axe from her back and held it in her hands. The thick brush broke into a dark clearing and her hooves planted hard into the ground, skidding as she landed. Her pose was intense; she snarled loudly, her fierce battle cry was met with silence. No enemy waited there for her, only that of a mangled body.

Scai was disappointed but also curious as she jogged to the injured humanoid for a closer look. The draenei kneeled down and turned the body over slowly.

"...Zydien?" Scai gasped; shocked to see the condition the priestess's body was in.

Scai held the girl's head in her palms, her axe forgotten to the earth. The human's robes were torn and ragged, her breasts and most of her body shown to the light. Her wrists and ankles were cut and bleeding from the bonds wrapped around them. Blood pooled beneath the girl, and her face was caked with dried and fresh blood that flowed from between her lips. Marks were left on her skin that looked as if a demon had been gnawing at her bones. Scai slowly unbound the human, the girl crying out shrilly as the ropes were pulled from her flesh.

"Hurry, get up!" Scai growled, "this isn't right, it's a trap and we cannot sit here any longer."

The human groaned, but only her lips moved. The sound of her voice was only a whisper and Scai leaned down to hear.

"pl..ease..run.." her voice breathed, but she coughed hard, spewing blood onto Scai's armor.

"You really don't know me, girl," Scai mumbled and pulled out her horn, blowing into it to call for her comrades.

"Re..new" Zydien gasped, raising her bruised hand as she cast the healing spell upon her body.

"Don't you have something a bit more powerful than that?" Scai snorted, helping Zydien sit up, "Here, take this."

Scai pulled an odd looking dagger from her belt and put it in the girl's hand. The knife fell to the glistening grass; the human was far too weak to wield it. The girl's eyes lazily moved to Scai's, tears fell to her cheeks.

"Stop weeping; it is no good to be unarmed in the state you're in priestess. The thing that harmed you will return, now get the hell up!" Scai snapped.

_'Oh, but I never left._' A voice sighed absently in Scai's mind; the tone was that of a child who was left with nothing to do after her new toy had broken.

"You aren't the coward I believed you to be then," Scai laughed as she stood, picking up her axe from the ground, "show yourself and we can have a nice little time, ey?"

"_In time…in time, I suppose_," the voice was full of boredom, "_the girl isn't much of a fighter, is she? So droll._"

Zydien attempted to stand with dagger in hand but could barely hold herself up. She held her stomach and coughed a bit more, collapsing to the ground with a thud.

_"Strong one aren't you?" _the voice laughed sarcastically inside Zydiens head, the echo reaching Scai's as well.

"Get out here and draw your weapon instead of playing with our minds," Scai huffed in an irritated tone, "No one is here to play."

"_Oh, but I have drawn my weapon, and I've used it quite well on your friend,"_ the echo reverberated inside Scai's skull,"..._Corruption_."

Zydien doubled over, her knees pulling to her stomach in pain. Blood escaped from her lips onto the grass, her heaves were violent as she cried. Scai watched in horror, but turned in anger at the emptiness before her.

"I said to bloody show yourself!" Scai snarled, her teeth bore, showing her sharpened fangs.

A sudden pain entered Zydien's back, leading to her immediate wails of agony. Scai turned suddenly and ran to Zydien, standing over her. The human screamed repeatedly, her body throbbing but her lungs began to halt, leaving her paralyzed. Her eyes looked up at Scai, terrified. Scai tossed her head side to side, hot anger running through her veins, knowing well that more than one being was responsible for this torment.

"FIGHT ME!" Scai challenged, "Why attack this defenseless, stupid girl?"

_"Tsk, tsk…why are you insulting someone so dear to you? So very harsh to the human, are you not Scai?" _The voice chided inside of the deathknight's mind.

"That is not what I am concerned with, you coward, show me your face, show me the face that I will rip off! It'll look so nice slapped on to the taxidermy boar head I have hanging in my cabin."

_"So many threats …so much ignorance… you have nothing to defend yourself against my prestige..."_

A shrill ring hit Scai's senses as if her skull had been crushed by a rampaging cleft hoof. Her hands slammed against her ears, a cry of surprise cut the air, forcing the deathknight to her knees beside the wounded human.

"_Come now, you say I am weak, but look at you, so very helpless yourself, deathknight, so very weak…"_ The voice laughed mockingly, amused by its antics.

Scai gasped for air as the ringing stopped, and she began to search her surroundings for any sign of life, standing in this opening has left her with nothing but weakness. Giggling erupted from the forest around them, this time not inside their minds, but it still echoed, eerily it rushed around them with no place of origin. Scai had had enough of this, it was time to end the game. Her keen eyes skidded around her, searching for anything..anythign at all that could resemble an attac-THERE! Behind that tree, there was a flicker of violet, a flicker of something that could be her enemy.

"DIE!" Scai wailed as she thrust herself into the brush and tossed her axe wildly, trying to scan the forest before her for a target but none was there.

A piercing yell caused Scai to turn back and look at the scene before her. Zydien was hovering in the air with dark runes surrounding her, they began to pulse then enclose so tightly. The girl's arms snapped sharply, the sound of ripping flesh and shattering bone was all too familiar to Scai, the screams of excruciating pain from the human seemed to be that of a forgotten memory. Scai dashed forward, looking up at the girl, feeling more helpless than she had ever before in her life. Zydien's eyes were beginning to bulge, and her gasps of air had turned to gagging. Zydien's back began to twist awkwardly from the rune rings as the bushes ruffled behind Scai, and she turned, more than willing to face the demonic presence.

"By the Makers!" the dwarf gasped but his earthen voice was nearly unheard.

The horn that Scai had used had finally drawn her comrade, and more of Zydien's friends and family followed him into the clearing.

"Zydien!" Cried Trianna as she ran to her beloved niece, arms held up to try to pull the girl down.

The others stood in shock, Saenorin was quick to his senses, "Go, look for her attacker!" he called as he jumped into the surrounding woods. The others were quick to follow, the hunter and rogue rushed in different directions.

_"Oh, I am so outnumbered, why do you play so unfairly_?" The voice shrilly laughed, wildly twisting inside her mind, reverberating inside her skull before it faded away and the prescience she had felt since she entered the clearing had finally left her.

Zydien fell to the ground with a sickening thud; her broken arm had fallen awkwardly beneath her, twisted in an unnatural way at her elbow. Her hair was matted with blood and her eyes were vacant. No sounds emptied from her lips except for the drip of blood onto the ground, still pouring from her beaten insides.

"I.." Scai stared at Zydien, "I couldn't..."

"Zydien, my dearest child," Trianna's voice was so soft but edgy, filled with worry, as she cradled Zydien in her lap, tears coursing down her cheeks, "It'll be alright my darling..it'll be alright..yes..yes it will."

"Nothing is to be found in the forest save for a few footprints of humanoid nature." Silvaria stated softly, "I have searched for any other tracks or scents and I am left with nothing. Please forgive me, Trianna."

"No forgiveness is needed," The elf whispered, still cradling the unmoving girl, "Thank you for your efforts."

The hunter and rogue stood aside, letting Saenorin between them to sit beside his wife and niece, his hand brushed Zydien's face softly. Scai stood, staring blankly at the scene, feeling as if her one purpose in life had gone. If she could not protect the priestess, the girl who needed her help the most, why was she still breathing? Why didn't the damned beast kill her instead?

Poor Zydien, she can't catch a break, and well, Scai's history is finally catching up with her. Please review, review, review!


	7. Grim Dreams

Thanks again Kazuha-sama for your reviews :) I'm glad you enjoy the story so far! And another chapter begins...

"Stand back," Trianna said softly, releasing Zydien to the ground, "I will resurrect her."

Saenorin looked to Trianna in worry, knowing that such a spell is hard on the mind for elves of Trianna's age. The human's body was more mangled than any resurrection would allow, but time could not be lost. Zydien's soul drifted farther away with each moment that passed, and he knew his niece did not deserve such a short life. Saenorin nodded and joined the other two elves and dwarf a few paces away from the human. All eyes were on the elf as Trianna raised her arms and began to call on the spirits…

"_Rise now young one, your time to pass into the Emerald Dream has not come as of yet_.."  
Her hands began to glow an emerald swirl, wisps from the forest began to pulse and collect around her... "I_ call upon the spirits of old and of my ancestors to give life to this young girl if she is of fit nature to receive you gift,_" Her eyes glowed as she peered into the sky, the swirling wind gust through the forest, the leaves dancing around her body, "_I beg of you to reach forth and cast her soul back into her body and give her life_!"

The gust of wind wrapped around Zydien, the emerald wisps gliding over her body before they hovered over her chest, then thrust sharply into the human's body. A tense moment passed, Trianna buckled to the ground with a heavy grunt, her energy drained from the efforts, and her eyes were dim as they watched Zydien's torn body, but the girl did not stir. Shock pulled at Trianna's face, her hands lay on Zydiens form to touch her skin, but the girl had grown cold.

The dwarf walked forward and kneeled before the human and put his hand on Zydien's chest. Trianna looked at him accusingly, pondering why the dwarf had approached them.

"Her heart," He stated gruffly, "it beats, her skin has grown cold from the loss of blood, and she must be removed from this forest."

The sun had begun to set and the chill had spread over the group, each of them were aware of how close to death Zydien had come. Although the ancestors had given her life it was far from a full existence. Zydien's eyes were still vacant, hazed over as if her mind was elsewhere. Scai had been the first to step forward and offer her assistance to carry the wounded human back to Darnassus. Saenorin and the deathknight held the girl upon a thick leather tarp between them. It was well after dark when the group arrived at the elf city, the darkness held a new kind of fear for those who had witnessed the horrors upon Zydien. However, the most vivid horror was felt by Scai. She knew exactly what the demon was capable of but it simply enjoyed the game too much to finish them. They were painted dolls dancing for their master.

A week passed, Zydien's broken arms were bound by Anadyia, who knew much about bandaging and setting wounds. The human never left the state she was in since she left the forest. She was barely breathing and still had the empty look in her green eyes. Scai never left her side, always willing to help Trianna move her or situate the human comfortably. She had said that it was her duty to stay and protect the girl against any more harm because she had failed to protect the priestess. Trianna was fully aware of the guilt Scai had and let the deathknight stay. She also knew the draenei was still worried about what lurked in the forest and what it could do to the human girl.

Saenorin spoke to as many travelers as he could find to discover who it was that nearly murdered his kin, but none had given him any more than a glance and moved on as if the elf was diseased. Believing that his niece was in good hands, he collected his bags and set off to find the two travelers who were at the thieves camp that spoke of his niece and the vile creature who offered gold for her life.

Many more weeks passed and Zydien began to have fitful dreams. She would toss and turn, but never awaken with more than that strange look in her eyes. Scai always paced by Zydien's bed when she had these nightmares, wondering what exactly the human could be dreaming…

It was dark. Zydien floated in this darkness as if it were water. Dread was all around her, panic was consuming her. She swam forward, but nothing seemed to move past her, there was nothing but murky dark matter. It seemed as if ages had passed, so much time was spent in this empty space. But suddenly there was a figure outlined in light. Before her was a figure of a draenei.

'Could it…be Scai?' she thought to herself, beginning to swim vigorously forward, hope of a rescue was foremost in her mind.

The figure was turned away from Zydien, but it was Scai, it had to be. It was the deathknight who had saved her from so many perils. The one who was sure to save her this time. A light breeze was moving Scai's hair, but she did not seem to notice Zydien.

"Scai!" Zydien called faintly, drowned out by the darkness around her, she swam faster, the figure moving closer and closer.

Scai seemed so still, too still to be the draenei she knew. The figure grew closer though, Zydien felt a surge of dread, who is this person? This can't be Scai. Why did she not turn around?

'Can she not hear me calling her name?' Zydien thought franticly, nearing this ominous figure before her.

Zydien stopped swimming forward in alarm, only to glide closer to the still figure. The wind paused Scai's hair in motion.

A sick crack broke the silence.

Scai's warped face stared at Zydien, her neck had snapped backwards to face the human. Scai's hair hung in the state the wind had left it. The deathknight's lips were twisted in a way that her smile was far too wide. Her eyes were that of some wicked thing, solid black but seemingly wet as if you were to touch them they would shiver and move. Her mouth opened wide, and a shrill and familiar giggle erupted from the mangled face of the draenei. Even wider the mouth opened, the wild laughter continuing. Her lips split farther across her cheeks, her jaw bone snapped out of socked and still it widened further.

Zydien stared in horror, and she still glided closer to the thing that was before her, and she could not stop. The girl screamed, eyes set upon the sickening gore before her as Scai's cheeks completely split and her tongue fell to the side of her head as the gargled laugher continued.

"_Why are you so afraid? I thought you'd be so happy to see Scai here with you after being alone in the darkness for so long…" _a haunting voice spoke in her dream.

"No! NO!" Zydien yelled, trying to move away from the ghastly thing, blood pouring from the ripped flesh of the monster's jaw.

The image vanished as quickly as it had appeared, only to be replaced by the image of Zydien. A mirror image was before her, but this was that of a shadowed figure.

"_Perhaps you would like the company of yourself then?"_ the familiar voice matched the lips of the darker Zydien before her.

Zydien stared at the shadow version of herself, sure that some wicked and evil thing was going to appear or morph her mirror image into that of a beast.

"_But why would I turn myself into a beast?" _the shadow asked_, "We are beautiful, are we not?"_

"What is this place?" Zydien whispered, still keeping her eyes trained on the shadow.

"_A place where you shall find your true self_," The shadow laughed wholeheartedly, covering her lips with a few fingers.

"True self?" the priestess asked, curious as to who and what this all was.

"_**Me**_!" the shadow stated with a snort, as if it were one of the most obvious answers she could ever speak.

"You are simply some incantation," Zydien said timidly, "Some spell."

"_Oh, my my...You surprise me, we are one in the same but it seems my intelligence is vaster than yours, tehee!"_ The shadow giggled, she began to dance with an invisible partner across the darkness below her.

"Let me out of this place, I must return home!" Zydien stated firmly, annoyed by the shadows playful demeanor.

Her tone halted the dance of the shadow, who snapped her face in Zydien's direction, _"Home? Where you can be the little whore you are with all the men you meet? Home, where you can be weak and pathetic in every possible confrontation? Such as that despicable priest who used your dim witted sexuality to 'teach' you of self control. I frankly believe you are nothing but a parasite, you bring injustice and trouble wherever it is you go, Zydien."_ The thing sneered, its violet eyes fierce.

Zydien stared blankly, fraught with memories of each of the things her darker self had mentioned. Each memory plaguing her, as if they were consuming her, she couldn't remove one of them from her thoughts, they crowded her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered as the voices of all the moans of past men she had bed and those of disapproving voices of the family, friends, and teachers who knew of her mistakes clouded her mind. They were all yelling in her ears. She began to cry, holding her head tightly, trying to block some of the sounds.

The shadow laughed hard, buckling over in a fit of tears. Zydien writhed in despair on the floor, her eyes clenched shut. The shadow rose, still giggling, and twisted her hand at the human, a grin on her face. The pain inside Zydien's mind vanished. The priestess gasped and cried harder.

"I want it to go away, just go!" Zydien cried between her sobs, "All of it!"

_"Let me then_," The shadow sighed absently, "_I obviously have more power than you_."

Zydien looked at the mirror image of herself, curious as to what this creature is. How could it be that something this powerful could be held within her? What was this?

"_Worry not,"_ The shadow whispered, holding out her hand for Zydien to take, "_with me here, there is no more fear to be had."_

Zydien stared at the shadow's hand, and began to raise her own. Slowly she took it, but yelped in surprise when darkness erupted from the shadow form and pulsed around her skin, the shadow before her grinned wickedly. Zydien tried pulling away but the liquid flowed down her arm and up her neck, it surrounded her whole body. Zydien screamed in fear, but it was choked off by the rush of the darkness plunging into her mouth. The girl clawed at her throat franticly, trying to scream-

"-Zydien!" Scai yelled, grabbing onto the priestesses wrists, "Stop this!"

The human twisted against Scai's grasp, trying to claw at her own throat. Screams burst from Zydien's lips, the first sound she had made since the day in the woods. Trianna rushed into the room with a basin of water but quickly dropped it to the ground. The elf was quick to grab the human's broken arm and restrain her best she could against the wooden bed. Scai did the same with her other arm but still the human pulled at her bonds. Scai put her hands around the human's cheeks, trying to calm her but to no avail.

"What is wrong with her?" Scai called over Zydien's screams.

"It must be some spell the demon put upon her!" Trianna answered, laying her torso over Zydien's in an attempt to stop her movements and further damaging her broken body.

"Do something! Don't you elves have some sort of herb for this?" Scai yelled in frustration as Zydien still thrashed against her.

Trianna stood and ran to the basin on the floor and slammed it atop a table near the bed. She quickly pulled many multicolored herbs form the drawers, she began to mash up several of these and then jumped from the small balcony to the berry bush Zydien loved so much in her old home of Darnassus and smeared those into the mixture.

"Hurry!" Scai growled, then leaned down to Zydien's ear, "Calm please, Zydien, you will rip all your wounds open, calm down!"

Trianna snatched the pouch of water from her belt and poured it into the basin, mixing it with her hand and quickly brought it over to the bed.

"Lean her up!" Trianna commanded and held the basin forward for Zydien to drink.

Scai held the priestess and between her screams the liquid reached her lips, slowly her outcries and thrashing stopped. The deathknight sighed and laid the human down against the pillows. She took a light cloth and ran it over Zydien's sweat covered brow.

"What could be causing such terror inside her dreams?" Scai asked, her breath nearly taken from her.

"I don't know," Trianna answered, the darkness under her eyes was evidence of Zydien's frequent nightmares and need for attention, "But I have no doubt that this is demonic magic, something I know nothing of."

"Who would?" Scai asked, wondering if the creature from the woods was truly responsible.

"The High Priestess of Stormwind," Trianna sighed, "She is the only one I know of who could help Zydien now."

Hopefully the priestess could be of some help, but who knows! Well I do, but im not telling :D Please review review review my beloveds!


	8. Dusty Shelves

Hello again, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Scai the Hallowed passed through the gates of Stormwind upon her undead steed. It huffed and neighed as she led it up the ramp from the docks toward the Trader's District. Before the draenei had departed, Zydien still lay unconscious and many of the human's nights were full of fitful sleep. There was nothing else to do but seek help from the high priestess as Trianna cared for the human. Scai felt as if she were running errands for the elves, and she thought more could be done than simply begging for the assistance from some other human. In Scai's eyes, the human race was far too weak to deal with such a curse the demon had put upon Zydien.

Scai passed under the grand archway into the square where many shops and stands were set up before her. The voices of men and women filled the air as they yelled of how fresh and rare their stock was atop their shelves. Hundreds of townspeople and travelers crowded the streets, laughter of children was heard as their bare or black shoed feet ran across the cobblestone. Travelers rode upon their various mounts from different parts of Azeroth. Giant elekks stomped through the crowd, tassels hang from their tusks and colorful tabards and cloth lay on their backs as draenei rode proudly upon them. Humans jerked on the reigns of black bears and gnomes rode their mechanical birds, quickly hopping from place to place, some dripping oil upon the ground. Maidens passed, some eyed Scai with curiosity and some with distaste. They wondered who this draenei could be and why had she traveled to the place they called home.

The deathknight left her steed next to the entrance of the Stormwind Inn. Her beloved horse could cause quite an uproar if she were to ride it through the city. The undead beast grunted and stared at Scai, as if asking if her master would come back.

"It'll only be a bit of time before I return, as if I could abandon you," Scai patted its plated snout and strode toward the canal, venturing closer to the Cathedral of Light.

Fishermen who sat upon the docks of the small canal talked loudly of big fish that had jumped from their lures. Scai looked down at her hooves, watching as they hit the ground, clicking as she walked toward the bridge. Three familiar guards exited from the entrance to the Cathedral Square, laughter erupting from their coarse lips.

"-wench even cried out to stop! She was delirious! Who would deny us, ey?" Hammon laughed, slapping his two fellows on their shoulders.

"That girl at the pub last night did a right denial of our poor lad Quine," chided Jaxon, smirking at the other guard, "Maybe you could use some practice, and learn from the master?"

"Shut it!" Quine called, humiliated at his failure, "I do not call out your mistakes to all who can hear it!"

"Calm yourself, recruit," Hammon chided, but before he could continue Jaxon cleared his throat and pointed out a certain blue haired draenei.

"If it isn't a walking corpse! How are you on this fine day?" Jaxon grinned, "But I do not see your ward following you, where is Zealous Zydien these days? I haven't seen her talking up the drunks at the bar as of late"

"Be gone," Scai growled, walking past them, "I have no time for you."

"No time, ey?" Hammon asked, "spending too much of your time attempting to tame that red headed beast?"

Scai gritted her teeth and continued walking briskly, entering the square. Her hand squeezed her hidden dagger at her hip to the point where her aqua skin whitened.

"I can show you how to make her submit," Jaxon laughed hoarsely, "Just hold her down and ill do the rest!"

Scai's hand found his throat, crushing his vocal cords in her grasp. Her eyes were fire, her smile far too wide with joy. He gagged and gasped for air as the other guards descended on her viciously. Her temple felt a hard blow from Hammon's plated fist, but she was not down. However, her grasp left Jaxon's throat.

"May the Light damn you!" Jaxon coughed as he hit the ground with his hand wrapped around his throat," You'll regret this!"

Quine grabbed her shoulders and rammed his knee into her gut. Scai doubled over with a gasp as Jaxon stood with the help from Quine. She threw her fist outward, knocking Jaxon on the jaw, causing a sickening crack. Jaxon fell to the ground senseless, but Hammon jumped upon her, his arm wrapped around her throat. She coughed and pulled at his elbow, but his arm would not budge. Gasping for air, she attempted to grab her knife, but Quine slammed his fist into her stomach. She pulled harder, but his steel covered arm was a solid vice against her attempts at freedom. Quine's fist contacted Scai's stomach again as the world became dim and then black.

She awoke by her body landing hard upon the granite floor; blood from her cut temple was caked on her forehead. She attempted to sit up, but a foot upon her back thrust her down.

"She attacked us without reason," Hammon called angrily to his superior, "She could have killed Jaxon."

"Lies!" Scai growled, only to be quieted by the heel of Jaxon's foot dug hard into her spine, causing her to gasp.

"Yes, I was walking by and she pounced upon me like a rabid wolf!" Jaxon exclaimed, his voice raspy, "She's lucky to even be alive."

"This murderous wench needs to be punished fully and put behind the bars of the stockade!" Quine added, "…with your permission of course, Sir."

Melris Malagan knew well of the three men's usual banter, so the captain of the guard decided to give the draenei the benefit of a doubt. Scai looked up at him, her eyes searching his face but then her surroundings as she noticed that she was inside one of the guard towers that surrounded the human city.

"What do you have to say draenei?" His mustache quivered while he spoke as he stared into the deathknight's fierce eyes.

"I only wish for a council with High Priestess Laurena," Scai stated emotionlessly, ignoring her throbbing head, "I don't give a damn about these men or this city."

The captain's mustache wiggled as he thought, smacking his lips soundlessly as he pondered this beings intentions. He knew that Laurena had spoken of a coming visitor to Stormwind who would seek her out. However, could this unruly draenei truly be the diplomat the High Priestess had called upon?

"Let her up, Officer Jaxon," he commanded, "Escort her to the Cathedral of Light, and I do not want to hear of any more of your failed attempts at harassment. Stop wasting my time and find better things to do before I assign you to helping the stable hands clean the muck from the stalls!"

"Yes, Sir!" The three called in unison following a swift salute.

Scai stood with no help from any of them and they marched out the door, her trailing behind.

With mutters of hate and revenge from the three guards, she departed from them and ventured into the hall of the cathedral. Many priests and paladins were running about, but Scai couldn't care any less. She had had enough of human contact for the day, and she could hardly control her fists when she stood before the High Priestess Laurena.

"So, you've finally arrived," she sighed absently, flipping the pages of an unnamed book before her, "wait in the study, I'll be there in a moment."

Scai stood there, staring at her expectantly. The high priestess still continued to search for something between the bound papers. The deathknight's irritation grew, and she began tapping her hoof against the cloth covered stone. The thumping continued until the priestess halted and looked up for a moment.

"Wait in the study," she repeated, staring at Scai glumly.

"I will _not_ wait any longer," Scai's voice was heated and low, "I have been harassed by your guards, stepped on, and tossed upon the ground as if I were a common peasant. I am not going to sit and wait for your damned arse to fit my conversation into your day when it pleases you."

Laurena pursed her lips and slammed the thick book shut in her delicate hands. She drummed her fingers on the cover with a thoughtful expression on her face. Scai flinched as she saw the woman's hand swiftly flick in her direction, and her temple felt warm.

"Maybe if your skull wasn't cracked you could bear to be somewhat polite," the High Priestess exhaled, "Now to address the cause of your visit…Follow me."

Her cloth shoed feet briskly crossed the space to the entrance of the cathedral. A young boy waved to her and ran back behind the corner of the stone building. Scai pondered where exactly this human would take her, but every moment she wanted to leave the city for good. It would be effortless to forget the reason she ventured to this place, well, it would have been. The stable boy returned with a white stallion, and the priestess thanked him sweetly. She thrust herself up onto the saddle, sitting with her legs and robes draping to the right side of the horse. Scai called for her undead steed, but she knew she would get much duress from the citizens of Stormwind about the scourge and the usual insults. Her plan was to avoid all arguments and simply walk the entire way; however, walking had not prevented a confrontation. The undead creature appeared like a phantom as it galloped toward Scai and halted stiffly. She mounted the horse quickly as the priestess had already ventured out of the square.

She led Scai to the Stormwind Keep, and they ventured inward to the royal library. The royal guards watched Scai's movements with fierce eyes, and it caused her nerves to rise to the peak of unease. The deathknight knew well that if she were to pick a fight here it would not end with her alive…let alone her freedom. The priestess paced through the archway and continued down one of the many isles of bookshelves that reached toward the heavens. The deathknight became impatient as the human stared at one particular shelf for a considerable amount of time, talking to herself.

"It was…," she mumbled as she tapped her forefinger on her chin, "maybe here then?"

The draenei watched as the human searched back and forth across the shelves, her thin fingers gliding over the many leather bound books. The shelves were stuffed with many exotic texts, many of the titles appeared in an unknown script to Scai, and many of them seemed to not be bound in leather but of different skins. After standing for quite some time as the human pranced about searching for the book she desired, Scai heard a distant whisper. The draenei turned her head slightly, peering out of the corner of her eye, but there were no nobles speaking softly behind her. The shrill voice whispered again, but this time Scai realized it spoke no words but only garbled sounds. Scai turned around, her eyes searching, but still found no source to the strange voice. However, as she turned, the voice grew louder in the direction of the bookshelf. Without a command, Scai's hand reached out quickly to grab a cloth covered book. The human smacked it hard with a book she had in her offhand.

"Don't touch anything." Laurena scolded, "Ah, There it is!"

"But, I-, " Scai spoke, shocked that for a moment she had lost control of her own body.

"This library is full of unknown things," her voice betrayed her annoyance, "Do you truly wish to unleash it upon yourself?"

The human strode away as Scai was silent, eyeing the strange book that whispered to her and many other books seemed to shiver. The spines on a few glowed with newly appearing runes, and some seemed to vibrate. The shelf began to quiver with the growing movement from the many texts; dust flaked from its mahogany frame. The bookcase groaned in protest, but even more books were beginning to awaken and whisper to Scai. The deathknight found herself backing up quickly from this eerie contraption, very few times had the deathknight felt fear, but she had never seen such a thing!

"Enough!" Laurena commanded and the books halted, all returning back to their normal appearances, "You _had_ to rile them up, I absolutely hate cleaning up all the dust."

The ladder creaked as she wheeled it closer to the bookcase, and the human quickly hopped up it to pull out a very large and obviously heavy book.

"Take it," and the book was tossed in Scai's direction, landing in her plated arms, "I knew it would happen one day."

"Did you now?" Scai asked, staring at the tome with caution, its cover was a solid black, blacker than any ink she had ever seen.

"Her power was growing much too fast for the young girl, and her mind is rather unstable," Laurena spoke, taking the book from Scai's hands, "With such power leads to either righteousness or depravity."

Scai listened as she followed the priestess to the back of the library. The human dropped the huge book upon a table and began shuffling through the pages. Scai took a step back.

"With the help from wicked influences," the high priestess said, flipping a few more pages, "One can find themselves very far from the path they chose for themselves. They see that this one influence has caused such a catastrophic change there is little they are able to do to reverse it."

The human stopped flipping pages and pointed at the text. The image drawn in black ink upon the page depicted two humans, silhouettes, one hollow and one shaded in. They were touching each other's hands, facing one another. They were mirror images, and beneath the two figures there was script that Scai could not read.

"_**Kial Ptrogehin Ixlan**_." The priestess's voice quivered with the strange pronunciation, "It reads in demonic 'The shadow within'. Each priest or priestess has a completely divided soul. Due to our service to the Light, the two extremes separate each other permanently."

"What does Zydien's soul have to do with the being we encountered in the forest?" Scai growled, "I came here to ask you how to revive her from her continuous nightmares, not for you to waste my time."

"The caster must decide which path they will follow" the human continued, ignoring the deathknight, "Zydien chose the Light, as a healer to those in need. However, there is a terrible prescience inside her mind that remains."

"Well what can I do to remove this supposed 'prescience'?" Scai asked, her impatience growing, ever so tempted to simply walk away. She never had anyone to truly care for other than herself, and this new feeling of care for another was clashing with her normal mentality.

"You cannot remove it," she answered, "There is nothing you can do for Zydien, only wait for her to wake form her nightmares."

"Nothing?" her furious yell caused two guards to dash into the royal hall, but the human priestess waved them away.

"Are you aware you are in a library?" Laurena glared, closing the book containing the strange depictions, "Zydien is now trapped, and the sinister side of her soul is active. As I have stated, her soul has been tainted and it cannot be undone."

"What if I were to determine who caused this emerging darkness?" Scai asked, wondering if she would regret speaking any further, "I...may know of who attacked Zydien."

"I see," Laurena raised her eyebrow, she paused but then her voice was frank, "You could try, Scai the Hallowed, but I know not whether it would help your dear Zydien."

Review?


	9. To Swim In Fire

Thanks again for the reviews Kazuha-sama! I love that you enjoy my story :) Scai's point of view is very fun to write, though I do love Zydien. They are both characters on WoW, Scai is my boyfriend's character (he says he would rather stare at a woman's ass then a fat male draenei's, go fig!) and Zydien is my priestess of course :) And all you other readers! If you refuse to review you should add me to an update list in the least, come on! Tehee

Zydien's screams had forced Trianna to move the human far off in the reaches of the Tradesmen's Terrace in the back of Anadyia's robe shop. Saenorin was still searching and the hunter had left to fetch a few herbs for the distressed human.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Trianna cried over Zydien's squeals," I can always move her elsewhere!"

"It is the least I could do for the two of you, Trianna," Anadyia replied, placing a cool cloth on Zydien's forehead.

"But she is terrifying your customers!" the night elf held the priestess's hands down upon the cot.

"I do not see... that many traders as of late, sister," Anadyia smiled sweetly but weariness was obvious on her face.

Zydien began to quiet save for a few moans and lay down without much movement. The two elves sighed; Anadyia pulled the curtain aside to enter her living quarters. Trianna attempted to follow but her eyes remained on her beloved niece. Anadyia laid her hand on her friend's shoulder and clenched it softly.

"It cannot last forever, dear sister," the rogue spoke softly, attempting to sooth the worry stricken elf.

"And what if it does? What shall I do?...Should I kill her, Anadyia? If I were to be fraught with such terror in unending nightmares, causing my loved ones such turmoil, I would not wish to live!" Trianna cried out, her hands rushing to her stinging eyes.

Her words shocked the rogue, but she still drew Trianna into a tight hug. The druid was reluctant to feel any comfort but soon found her arms wrapped around Anadyia's neck, tears dotting the rogue's tunic.

Moments passed before the two separated. Anadyia's hand cusped Trianna's tear stained cheek and she looked into the elf's blood shot eyes.

"Before long, this spell will raise itself from her mind, and all will be well again," She spoke softly with hope.

"I hope you are right." Trianna sighed, but her eyes shifted from the rogue to the wide porch in front of the shop.

Scai had returned, and the elves sensed her irritation before the deathknight could speak a word. The three talked of the high priestesses claims that Zydien was without hope of returning to her former self.

"But what will she be now? Possessed by some evil force?" Anadyia asked, alarmed.

"She did not tell me of who she would be, only that the sinister portion of her soul was now dominant because of the encounter in the forest," Scai spoke heatedly, leaned back in a wooden chair.

"How? This…this doesn't make sense to me," Trianna cried, "She must wake from this nightmare, she has been screaming in agony for weeks now!"

"She said we had to wait for her to awaken," the deathknight sighed, "otherwise, we are left with caring for her."

"Caring for an empty shell," Trianna spoke angrily, her fists clenched, "I want my niece back! All that miserable priestess said was for us to wait! Damn her!"

"I'll drink to that," Scai grunted, standing, "I came all that way to see the blasted human, going through such tedious encounters, only to be told my prescience was …worthless."

"While it is …regrettable she could not help us any further," Anadyia spoke softly, "At the least we have an idea of who Zydien could be now, or what we should expect."

"Aye, we are to expect a _demon_." Scai growled as she paced toward the archway.

The two elves watched as Scai left them alone, sitting at the table inside the Robe shop. The deathknight whistled sharply for her steed, mounted up, and trotted past the Tradesmen's Terrace.

"What if she is right, Anadyia?" Trianna whispered, her voice quivering.

"Worry not about what could be, but worry of what is." The rogue answered, grasping Trianna's hand from across the table.

"I try, I do, but I am frightened." Her weary eyes were dim, her exhaustion finally reaching her after the past weeks of unrest.

"Lie down, sister," Anadyia led Trianna to a makeshift cot the rogue had been sleeping in whilst Zydien had taken her bed, "I will take care of your niece, rest now."

The elleth could do little to protest as her aching body finally had a chance to rest on the silken sheets. Soon her quiet breathing could be heard and the rogue paced to the curtained off room. Her calloused hand shifted the curtain aside, and she stared at the human.

"You are certainly loved, Zydien."

The human priestess had somewhat grown accustomed to her prison, however, her shadow continued to harass her while she floated in the darkness. Though never showing itself, Zydien could always hear her speaking inside her mind. Often times the abyssal prison seemed to erase her memories. Just how long had she been there?

"_Years, it must be_." The shadow sighed, "_Why don't you just wake up already! Different scenery would be nice, and I'm so sick of your company."_

"Oh, do forgive me for being such a bore!" Zydien snapped, lying on her back in the watery dark matter, "And I wish I could! Anything could be better than this monotony."

"_Then what is stopping you?" _it asked.

"How do I escape then!" the priestess cried, "You spoke of your power, now show me! Show me what you're capable of, because I have seen nothing to prove this claim!"

At that moment, Zydien began to sink. She turned around sharply, her eyes only seeing darkness. Her body continued to dwindle down, and soon it was a sudden pull. The strength of a riptide was drawing her down, deeper and deeper into the abyss. Her screams were silent as it sucked her downward, her hair flailing about her face. The sound of her screams slowly began to become audible, garbled at first but then loud, so loud.

The darkness was suddenly replaced by the ceiling of an unknown house. Zydien sat up sharply, alarmed at this unfamiliar place. Her panicked eyes shot around the room, and she tossed the sheet from her legs. The human nearly fell when her feet hit the floor because her legs were so weak. The room was only lit with one candle, her eyes laid upon long azure curtains that seemed to block her bed from the rest of the house. Her legs buckled, and she landed upon the bed with a grunt. Her emerald eyes shot to the curtains when she heard a creak from just beyond them. Her body tensed- breathing halted and her heart thudded in her ears. Her hands dug into the sheets, searching everywhere for a weapon and took a clay bowl into her hands. Air burned her throat as she held it over her head, ready to toss it at her potential attacker.

A shadow appeared against the azure curtains, the outline of some unknown form looming closer. It grew in size, and a sudden sharp giggle was heard inside her mind, causing her to clutch her ears and cry out. The bowl crashed to the floor as the shadow evaporated.

"What was that?" a familiar voice spoke in the distance.

Mumbles were heard before another voice sighed, "No..No, I'll go."

Another shadow appeared on the curtain before it was pulled aside. Scai's face shown that of surprise and Zydien smiled with relief.

" Zydien!" the deathknight gasped, pacing quickly to the human.

"Well, I'm thinking' I should have hired you that night at the tavern, Scai the Hallowed," the priestess laughed bitterly as the deathknight took the girls face in her hands.

"Even I couldn't protect your arse from all the evil you seem to attract," she laughed softly as she traced her thumb over Zydien's lower lip.

"-hat happened?" Trianna erupted from the curtain, her eyes consumed with panic, but she gasped in surprise.

"Glad you could finally open your eyes, dear child!" she cried, "I was so worried!"

Scai's hand dropped from Zydien's face and she stood. Trianna rushed to the human and swept her briskly into her arms. The deathknight left the two alone; she was not one to enjoy being involved in family moments.

"I can't imagine what it has been like for you," Zydien's voice had an edge of guilt, "I was at fault, Trianna."

"Tis untrue!" The elf scolded, her eyes meeting the girls, "You speak as if you requested to be put to death!"

"I hardly remember a thing," Zydien spoke softly, her mind hazy, "All I can recall is the vicious onslaught of nightmarish beasts and then Scai suddenly arriving."

"I regret…that she did not save you from the pain you suffered..." Trianna spoke softly, but attempted to change her mood, "...So you know this deathknight well then?"

"I met her many weeks ago, before I came here to Darnassus," Zydien answered, "…How did you know to call upon her to seek me out?"

"But I didn't," Trianna answered with confusion, "She suddenly arrived with her dwarf friend, they claimed to be hired hands."

"She didn't tell you that she knew me?" Zydien asked as her brow knitted together.

"No, nothing like that," the elf spoke with curiosity, "Saenorin only told them how to identify you and they were gone."

"I see.." the human said softly, a thoughtful expression upon her face when suddenly her stomach growled menacingly.

"Ha!" Trianna giggled, "Perhaps I should feed you!"

Scai had sat at the table inside the shop, unintentionally listening to their excited conversation. However, her temper lit when she heard the elf speak of her failure to protect the girl. Her chair screeched as it was suddenly pushed back in her frustration. Hooves slapped the wood floor as she paced out of the shop. Anadyia looked at Scai questioningly as the rogue was about to come inside with her freshly picked herbs.

"She's awake." Scai stated flatly, continuing her path away from the shop.

Zydien had spent the next few days attempting to strengthen her muscles and spent much of that time with Scai. The deathknight continuously forced the human to duel her, however much of it was simple maneuvers to avoid straining Zydien's mending arm. Little could be done before the human had to rest yet again. Trianna returned to her home to revive her aching body while the deathknight agreed to watch over Zydien for a short time.

"Zydien," Scai caught her attention from the forest outside her balcony, "Trianna has…told me you must have a bath."  
" ..But she always joins me," Zydien spoke slowly, "Why will she not this day?"

"She is resting, girl," Scai growled, tossing a blue bathing robe at her," Trianna took care of your arse for seven long weeks; you should at least give her some time to relax."

"Yes…," Zydien's eyes fell to the blue robe, "Then who will go with me? I'll drown."

"I'm going," Scai huffed, crossing her arms, "Now get dressed. I will be back to get you in a moment."

Zydien was left alone to change, but her mind raced while she slowly stood from the bed. Her legs quivered as she slowly crossed the room to the standing shade she could change behind. Her memories rushed to her of all the nights she dreamed of Scai's warm body gliding against hers. The blood in her cheeks rushed to the surface as her body heat spiked at the thoughts rushing through her head.

_"Whore." _

The girl gasped and swiftly twisted around, but she quickly recognized the voice. She landed hard on the ground as her ankle buckled from her panicked movements. Fear filled her veins as she tossed her head, searching for the shadow. After a few tense moments, she didn't catch sight of anything and she thought for a moment she had simply imagined it. Leery of the shadow, she feebly stood as quick as she could and slipped on the robe, hoping Scai would return soon.

"Are you dressed, priestess?" Scai's voice was heard from down the ramp and outside.

"Yes!" she called, walking slowly towards her from the second floor.

The deathknight's accustomed plate armor was replaced by a loosely tied black robe, and her mid length indigo hair fell to her shoulders. Scai held a basket full of cloths, bandages, and vials of oils in her hands. Zydien blushed slightly as she noticed the draenei's hips had a dramatic sensual curve. The curve of her breasts could be seen in the deep v-shape in the robe.

"Can you walk?" Scai asked, her hand resting on her hip.

"I believe so." She replied, joining the deathknight as they walked toward the spring.

"Tell me if your legs become weak, Zydien," Scai spoke blankly, her face never turning to the girl.

Zydien nodded as her chin bent downward, and her eyes watched the ground pass slowly beneath her. However, her eyes paced pack and forth from Scai, expecting some sort of reaction from the deathknight. But there was none, though Zydien's thoughts had led her to believe that Scai would make an advance on her. The two walked in silence toward the pond, passing through the Craftsmen's Terrace. Zydien sighed, causing the Draenei to peer at her from the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright?" the draenei asked, never slowing her pace.

"Oh..yes..yes, I am fine." Zydien nodded, "You seem…different today."

"Different, you say?" Scai asked, her eyebrow rose in question.

"As if your thoughts are distracting you." The human spoke swiftly, attempting to keep Scai's pace but her legs began to ache.

"I am no different than I am each day, priestess," She answered blandly, still paying little attention to the girl.

"I see." Zydien sighed, wringing her hands together.

"You seem ill at ease yourself," Scai laughed without humor, "Something troubling you?"

"Nothing at all." Zydien's eyes had grown wide, turning her scarlet cheeks from the deathknight's sight.

Scai grinned while she still stared ahead. She was more than aware at the human's nervous unease and the thoughts that most likely flowed through her mind. However, she scolded herself to allow such delight in the girl's emotions. She had decided their relationship should not change. It was best. Soon the pond arose from between the trees and they stood by the shore.

"I need to rest a moment." Zydien said as she sat down upon the grass close to the shore.

"Will I have to drag you into the water?" Scai laughed, placing the basket upon the ground.

"You might." The girl mumbled under her breath, but at that moment Scai wrapped her arms around Zydien and pulled her up from the earth.

"I can arrange it," the deathknight smiled wickedly, walking toward the water's edge.

"No! No don't toss me in! I'll drown!" Zydien cried, attempting to writhe from Scai's grasp.

"As if I would throw you into the pond while you were injured," she snorted, "Though I might if you were in good health."

"How comforting!" the girl cried out sarcastically, but she realized how close she was to Scai's warm body.

The draenei sat the human down in front of her, the water standing around their ankles. Scai's hands snaked around the girl's waist and untied Zydien's robe. The human's lips opened swiftly to object but she closed them just as quickly when she felt Scai's fingers dance up her back to slide the cloth from her shoulders. The deathknight caught the fabric before it could touch the water and tossed it beside the basket. Zydien didn't dare turn around but heard the rustling of cloth as Scai disrobed. Her cheeks burned hot in that short moment, wishing ever so much that she could jump into the icy water to hide her naked form.

"Are you able to stand?" Scai's voice was soft but Zydien could feel her warmth just inches away from her back.

"I..believe so." Zydien whispered, her arms wrapped around her breasts and her aching legs tensed.

Scai turned back and fetched a deep bowl from the basket. The deathknight bent forward and scooped up a basin of water, and without much warning she poured it over Zydien's head.

"OH!" the human cried, the water colder than she had thought, "such a shock!"

"Let us sit then," Scai spoke evenly, placing her hand on the small of the girl's back.

Zydien nodded and walked forward then dropped herself into the water. The rock was slick but rough against her backside, and her wet hair stuck to her skin. Zydien shivered as she sat a moment, waiting on Scai, but it was a few more seconds and the human turned around. Scai was retrieving oils from the basket; Zydien saw the full curvature of her arse and breasts while the deathknight leaned over. Her skin was a smooth aqua all over her taught, muscled body. The human girl quickly snapped back to attention and faced the forest ahead of her as she rubbed her lips together nervously. Her tongue flicked over her drying lips, and her heart raced as the water splashed from Scai's return.

A smooth cloth rubbed Zydien's back and lower, across her spine. The scent of the oil assaulted her senses, her skin tingling in a warm sensation as the smell of Telandra's Rose filled the air. The cloth moved across her back and shoulders in an unheard tempo, swishing from side to side in the water. Zydien sighed in content at the sensation, and the cloth moved forward to her side. The human giggled but she quickly stifled it as she felt Scai move closer. Out of the corner of Zydien's eye she could see that the deathknight sat with bent knees, reaching around the human. Her breasts moved as she did, edging ever so closer to the girl. The cloth moved forward, over her abdomen. Zydien's lips parted in anticipation as it advanced lower. However, it suddenly danced north, past the human's navel and over her crossed arms to her neck. It glided across her collar bone.

"Drop your arms." Scai's command was quiet but stern, and Zydien quickly followed her orders.

Scai's clothed hand flowed over Zydien's breasts slowly, and the human gasped as Scai's uncovered index finger grazed her tightly drawn nipples. However, the deathknight continued without a reaction from the girl's gasps and fiercely beating heart. Scai only grew closer and the cloth continued to dance over her breasts. Zydien could no longer control her breathing and her quick breaths caused her chest to rise and fall. The cloth halted, and then ventured south, down Zydien's body. It traced the outline of her hips and then over her left thigh, grazing over the patch of auburn hair, and over to her right thigh. Scai's chest finally touched Zydien's back and the human closed her eyes in delight. The warmth from the draenei's body caused her to seek closer contact with her skin. Scai grinned wide as Zydien leaned back, against her breasts. The deathknight's other hand laid slowly upon Zydien's left hip, and the girl's breathing intensified.

"Shh.." Scai whispered into Zydien's ear, and flicked her tongue over it.

Zydien gasped and her hand reached up and played with her left nipple while her other touched Scai's jaw. The cloth danced downward, rubbing slowly against her womanhood. Zydien turned her parted lips to Scai, who took them greedily. Her tongue ravaged Zydien's mouth as she dropped the cloth and placed her fingers against the girl's clit. Zydien parted her legs farther and moaned into the deathknight's mouth. Her fingers moved briskly, gliding up and down against her. Their kiss broke and Zydien gasped for air.

"Do you want me?" Scai asked, her voice a gasp, her eyes bore into the human's as her hand continued its movements, "Please, Zydien, tell me."

"I do, I want you, Scai," she moaned, and her lips were taken again, then Scai suckled softly upon the human's tongue.

One finger turned to two and Zydien's hand grasped her breast roughly, and the other still touching Scai's jaw. Scai's other hand glided downward, opening the girl's legs a bit more before she plunged her two fingers into Zydien's wetness. Zydien cried out and Scai bit her neck as the human's back arched against Scai's hand. Scai's other hand danced over the girl's clit as she continued to thrust her fingers deeper. The human's lips parted wide in a silent yell as her climax impacted her senses. Scai's hands slowed and then stopped, resting upon the girl's lower stomach. Zydien inhaled deeply as she lay back in the deathknight's arms. Scai's lips traced Zydien's high cheekbone before she laid a kiss on her temple.

"And you wanted to run from me." Scai snorted as Zydien's breath slowly returned to her.

"That I did," she whispered, her lips were full and flushing red from Scai's kisses.

Sexy, no? Review!


	10. A Duel to The Death

I'm so glad to see people lovin my story! :D Please read on my loves!

They had walked back to Zydien's home soon after they stood from the pond's waters. Scai sat with a knit brow, her mind troubled, as she reapplied bandages to Zydien's arms. The human winced and breathed deeply, her arms were mostly healed but tender to the touch.

"Done," Scai spoke tenderly, and then took Zydien's jaw in her hand to kiss her softly.

"Thank you," Zydien sighed, gingerly rubbing her wrists.

"That ...didn't happen." Scai's voice was low.

"W..what?" the human peered questioningly at the deathknight, "What do you mean?"

"It did not happen, Zydien," she answered, "It is best for you to forget."

"Forget?" she cried, but Scai's hand reached up to quiet her lips.

"You wont understand now." The deathknight's eyes were sorrow filled orbs as she slowly pulled Zydien into a gentle embrace.

Zydien remained quiet, her mind struck with panic. What had come over Scai? Why did she suddenly wish to reduce their relationship to a callous acquaintance? It was what the shadow had said, she had proven it right. It took so little effort for her to melt with Scai's touches. She had given in so easily to the deathknight; she must think Zydien was a whore. Who would want someone like that as their lover?

"Please, go." The human's eyes began to burn as tears glided down her cheeks.

"But you don't under-"

"GO! Please Scai, save me from this and just leave. I need to be alone." Her voice was low, and she turned her face from Scai's eyes.

The deathknight stood without a word and left the human to her thoughts.

It wasn't long before Trianna arrived to check upon her niece. Zydien was lying down in bed as she stared outside, past her balcony to the river. Trianna sat down lightly and pulled the human's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, what is this, child?" Trianna asked in concern as her hand grazed a bite mark upon the girl's neck.

"I.. don't know." She lied as she stared down, avoiding the elf's eyes.

"You spoke of knowing the deathknight, but I wondered why only an acquaintance would stay for so long by your side. However, I do believe it makes much more sense that you two are lovers." Trianna giggled softly, bringing Zydien's hair back down over the mark.

"We are not lovers." Zydien spat darkly, turning her face back to the scenery.

Trianna sat in shock for a moment at her fierce change in mood, but sighed softly. The elf sat for a moment, pondering the role the deathknight played in her niece's life. Her eyes drifted to the river, an elf was pushing a small wood boat against its low current.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke softly, pulling the sheet down to inspect her bandaged arms.

"My legs are still weak and my arms tender, but I am feeling well." Zydien answered quietly.

Trianna bent low to Zydien, her lips inches from her ear to whisper, "If she hurt you I will have her killed."

Zydien leaned back away from her aunt in surprise, her face tossed in the elf's direction.

"She did no such thing, Trianna, please, don't you ever hurt her," Zydien spoke quickly, her hand grasping the elf's but she quickly released it with a wince.

"Be it as it may…" the elf replied, "If she did, I will find out."

"She did nothing I did not wish her to." The human whispered, embarrassed.

"Even so, I did not wait by your side, weeks on end, caring for you only for that draenei to attack you," Trianna sighed, grabbing a bowl of herbs from Zydien's nightstand.

"…The three of you just sat by my side and waited for me to awaken?" Zydien asked, shamed that she had caused so much trouble.

"Anadyia and I, yes, but Scai traveled to Stormwind to see what the high priestess could do to help you." Trianna answered, "But the priestess was useless. She only told Scai to wait for you to wake up."

"That was all she spoke of?" Zydien asked, confused.

"That and.. you would be ..different." The elf answered, grinding the herbs in the bowl into a liquid.

"Different how?" the human asked, wondering if the elf was speaking of the shadow.

"That you now have a much… darker prescience within your mind, and I know of little else, you would have to ask Scai."

"I see.." Zydien sighed.

"_Stuck with me forever, ey?" _

Zydien gasped and spun her head from side to side, searching for the shadow. Her surroundings were bright and void of anything suspicious, but still she searched. She stood and groaned as her aching legs held her up.

"What?" Trianna asked, alarmed, "What is it, child?"

"Nothing.." she spoke low, her eyes still searching for the form.

_"Trianna already suspects you're 'different', why prove her right with acting like a fool?"_

Zydien halted, her breathing slowed. Trianna stared at the human with concern, and walked to the girl. The elf's hands cautiously laid upon the girls shoulders.

"Please, sit, Zydien, "Trianna's voice was soft, the voice you used when speaking to a scared child.

"I am fine," Zydien snapped, "I just..thought I heard something is all."

_"Oh yes, that's right. Give her exactly what she needs to suspect the loss of your mind."_

"Do you not hear that?" Zydien asked, her eyes alight with fear, "why can't you hear that?"

The shadow laughed wickedly inside Zydien's head before it dissipated.

"I do not hear a thing, child." Trianna replied, pulling Zydien to the bed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am well," the human whispered, returning her distant stare upon the river.

Trianna pursed her lips together in worry as she ran her delicate fingers through the girl's hair. Thoughts plagued the elf, but she still sat by the human, waiting for any other strange occurrences. Time passed slowly in the silence, but soon the sky shone that of the vibrant orange of sunset. Zydien lay down against her feather filled pillow and before long she was asleep. Trianna remained, her eyes peering down at the human girl, worry drawn over her face.

"Good night, dear child," she whispered.

Days had passed, and her strength grew each day. Before long, she had begun to miss Scai with each lonely day. The deathknight had stayed away at the inn, just down the street from Zydien's home. Trianna had not left her side, though the human believed it was because of her outburst from earlier that week. The elf had begun to doubt Zydien's sanity, and the human was beginning to wonder as well.

Zydien was walking toward the robe shop, attempting to buy a thank you gift for her dear friend, Trianna. A new type of robe had arrived at Anadyia's shop and when she laid eyes on it she knew it was meant for the elf. However, as she walked through the warrior's terrace she noticed Scai practicing on one of the many dummies.

"Zydien-" Scai called as she slammed her muscled leg into the dummies head, "This place has made me soft."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Zydien grinned, standing back far enough so Scai's wild swings wouldn't touch her.

"I haven't-" she gasped as her wrapped fist planted hard in the dummies gut, "had a real fight. The brawl with Jaxon and his fellows was hardly a fair match."

"You fought Jaxon?" Zydien gasped in alarm.

"Aye," Scai grunted as she slammed her knee repeatedly into the dummies stuffed belly, "Like I said, it was hardly fair, let alone worth mentioning."

"But what happened?" the girl asked, aware of the sweat rolling down the deathknight's chest.

"He insulted you," she swung her leg up to the dummies head and it knocked off of its shoulders, "What else should I have done?"

"Oh," Zydien blushed, and the head of the dummy rolled off to her right, "…You seem to have broken it."

"It might be the third one to end up with a similar fate," Scai snorted.

Suddenly the deathknight's fist sped towards Zydien's face and the human girl cried out in surprise before it halted an inch from making contact.

"Let us duel," Scai grinned, and her fist unwounded and her fingers glided down Zydien's jaw.

"But I need to-" but before she could finish Scai pounced upon Zydien, holding her arms down on the ground.

"Fight me," Scai laughed, jumping back up, her back tense and her fists ready.

"As if I could be a match for you!" Zydien cried with laughter, but stood nonetheless.

"We'll see." Scai bounced around her, tossing punches at Zydien while the human continuously tried to avoid them by backing up.

"I hope-" Scai gasped while she tossed her leg up, her foot inches from contacting the side of the girl's head, "-you know I am not even trying."

"Be ready," the human grinned, and her fist flew up and slammed Scai's jaw.

"Well," the deathknight laughed, her hand adjusting her jaw, "That felt good, love."

"Not so much for me," the girl grunted, holding her hand to her chest.

"Toughen up," the draenei chided, her stance returning to that of fierce combat, "You must if you want to be with me."

"Alright then," Zydien growled, her pose matching that of Scai's.

Scai shot forward, her hand grasping Zydien's robe. The girl gasped, jumping back before Scai's knee could reach her stomach. Her robe tore, leaving the sleeve dangling. Zydien reared back and thrust her whole body against Scai, the human's arm slamming into the crook of Scai's shoulder. Scai grunted and wrapped her arms tightly around the priest, but Zydien put her knee to Scai's chest, forcing the two apart. The human landed inches away on the ground, her heart pounding. But Scai still stood, unfazed by their wrestling. The human's anger grew and she catapulted against the deathknight, her shoulder hitting her abdomen. Scai landed with a thump and she quickly tossed Zydien to the side with a laugh. The draenei mounted her hips and grasped the girl's wrists.

"Don't leave yourself so vulnerable," she laughed, "If you wish to knock your opponent down be sure you remain standing."

"I don't want a lesson," the girl growled, writhing from the deathknight's hands and landed another punch to the side of her face.

"Easy now," Scai huffed, "If you want to make this a bit more serious I could, but I do not wish to hurt you."

"Do what you must," she grunted, placing her hands on the draenei's sides and pushed with all her force against her.

Scai fell back but was quick to her feet, and so was Zydien. Scai's tensed hand taunted the human forward with a smile, and she was quick to jump at the deathknight. However, the draenei sidestepped, and the human landed on the ground. Scai's hands were rough as she took the human's hips and jerked her upright and pushed her forward. The human stumbled and turned back, her eyes of fire. Scai halted her movements when she noticed Zydien's left eye was somehow different.

Before she could inspect any further Zydien tore her robe at her knees and jerked the hanging sleeve away. Scai cried out as she ran forward, her hands landing on Zydien's shoulders before she flipped over the human. As her foot hit the ground her other swung low, but the human jumped, barely missing the deathknight's attempt to down her. Zydien jogged forward, leaving the shocked being behind. Scai ran forward, grasping the human's hands behind her back. Zydien snarled and slammed her head back, crashing into Scai's forehead. The deathknight cried out and paced back, her hand cradling her head. Scai began to believe this play fight was turning into something much more violent. Zydien ran forward, attempting to slam her fist full on into Scai's nose, but the deathknight caught her fist. The draenei collapsed her hand around the girl's tightened hand and she kissed her wrist. Zydien narrowed her eyes and jerked away, swiftly moving her leg up and again Scai caught it. She tossed the human to the ground, and rushed at her. Scai was about to land upon the girl when suddenly Zydien evaporated into shadowy abyssal matter.

"What -" Scai called, rushing to her feet and her eyes began searching for Zydien.

"_I am right here_," Zydien reappeared, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Scai stared at the shadow form of the human, but not another moment passed before the shadow walked forward. Scai took a step back.

"_What's wrong?"_ the shadow mocked concern in her voice, but her dark face warped into a wicked grin, "_Nothing to fear."_

Scai's eyes narrowed as her mind raced as to how this shadow suddenly became forefront. And she thought of how to return it back to its prison.

_"Pain," _it hissed, causing Scai to cry out and grasp her head.

The shadow giggled fiendishly as the deathknight's eyes were filled with hate. Ignoring the pain, the draenei rushed forward, catching the shadow by surprise. Her fists landed on the shadows face, the form falling to the ground. Scai ran forward, about to thrust her other fist but the shadow was up and casting some spell.

"_Mind if I invite a friend to our play?"_ It giggled, a shadowy demon appearing from nothing.

It growled and attacked Scai, its tentacle legs writing with each movement. Scai kicked repeatedly, but its teeth sunk into her leg, causing her to cry out. Scai jumped back but it followed her, she growled and kicked again. It's snapping jowls growing closer each time. She brought her elbow down against the beast's skull, causing a horrific crack to cut the air. It grunted and fell to the earth, its saliva coating the grass at its mouth.

_"Hardly a way to treat friends." _The shadow growled, casting another spell, _"Mind Blast_.."

Scai gasped and her ears rang in piercing reverbirations, her heart thudded in her chest, nearly escaping.

"Damn you!" the draenei growled, her hands rushing to the shadow's throat.

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"_ it roared, slamming its fingers against the deathknight's skull.

Scai screamed in agony, her legs buckling from beneath her. Her breath escaped her lungs and she continued to gasp, but she could not breathe in any air. Her hand went to her throat, and finally air was pulled between her greedy lips.

_"You may touch my light side, the ignorant whore, but you will never touch me, you filth," _it whispered hatefully, and then struck the deathknight with the back of her hand.

Scai slowly turned her head back to face the being; her lips were pulled back in a snarl with her teeth grit hard. Scai stood from her knees, only a foot away from the shadow and it only glared at her.

"Strike me again." Scai spoke heatedly; hands grasped tightly, her nails digging into her skin.

"_I was not aware you enjoyed such a beating_," the shadow laughed, "_I wonder if my light form knows of your desires, but better yet, I will have much more satisfaction with it than she ever could_."

The shadow's hand thrashed out again, but Scai was ready as she took it and turned. The form cried out in fear as she flew over Scai's shoulder and hit the ground with a hard thud. Scai's foot crushed down on her ribcage and she still held the shadow's hand, twisted in a terrible fashion.

"_You will hurt her, you stupid brute_," the shadow hissed, "_Stop it!"_

"Release her!" Scai yelled, twisting her arm further.

The shadow screamed, and spat up at the deathknight. The dark shadow beneath her began to lighten, and soon it dissipated from Zydien's form. Zydien's eyes shot open in alarm as she yelled in pain, trying to pull her arm from Scai's grasp.

"Forgive me," Scai spoke brokenly, releasing the human gently and dropping to her knees.

"What happened?" Zydien cried, her eyes welling over with tears, "I..I can't remember anything!"

Ruh roh! :p Review!


	11. The Other Woman

Thanks to my faithful reader Kazuha-sama and MoRoxy for the reviews! :D Oh, and this is off topic, and I usually hate chuck norris jokes, but this one actually made me laugh, "When Chuck Norris wants an egg he cracks open a chicken." Classic. Anyway, on with the story! :P

Scai held the girl in her arms, and Zydien still repeated those words…

"I can't remember! I can't!" the human whispered as her fingers dug into Scai's clothes.

"Calm down, love," Scai spoke evenly, and picked the girl up in her arms.

"But how can I? Please, tell me what happened!" Zydien begged, pulling at Scai's robe.

"Suddenly you..you weren't you anymore. A shadow was fighting me, a shadow of your form." Scai's voice was low, her mind reeling.

Zydien's eyes grew wide. The demon from her nightmares had finally erupted into her life.

"I've… seen it before." She whispered, laying her cheek against the deathknight's chest.

"You have?" Scai asked, "Where?"

"While I was asleep all that time, it haunted my dreams." The human whispered, "It..seemed to melt into my skin."

Scai continued walking, but she realized then with anger that all those screams of pain and fear were from that malicious shadow. She wondered if it was the right time to tell Zydien of what the High Priestess Laurena had informed her.

"…I haven't told you of what the high priestess said while I was in Stormwind, have I?" Scai spoke cautiously, walking down the path toward Zydien's home.

"No, Trianna only told me that I would be 'different' somehow," she whispered, "But that's all."

"The priestess said your soul is separated," her voice was low, and Zydien nodded, "…You know of this?"er tongue

"When I first started my training, I was told that it was possible for my soul to become divided." She answered, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"The priestess said your..darker side had grown into an active state because of the spells the demon cast upon you in the forest." Her words were thoughtful, "She said it was..irreversible."

"You mean to say that the shadow is..never going to leave…?" Zydien sighed, her eyes growing distant, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't think such a way," Scai scolded, shaking the girl, causing the human to look up at her, "We will find a way, Zydien."

Zydien sat still until they arrived at her home, and Scai sat her down on the bed. The deathknight undid her torn robe, pulling it from her sore body. Zydien gasped in pain as she attempted to sit up on her arm that Scai had twisted. The deathknight sighed as she shuffled through a drawer in a nearby wardrobe and pulled out a soft garment for the girl to sleep in. Scai turned to face the girl and was struck by her beauty. She was lying down; her face was so delicate though bruised as she stared at the sky past her balcony. Her supple and firm breasts were a pale shade of the moon, and her nipples that of a soft scarlet. The girl's auburn hair seemed to burn like fire in the sunlight that drifted in from outside. The draenei's eyes drifted down to the line of her hip, and then to the small patch of hair betwixt her thighs. Scai's mouth watered, her tongue sliding against the insides of her cheeks. Zydien's emerald eyes, red from her crying, looked upon the deathknight's face, but Scai did not let her gaze drift. The human shifted, averting her eyes in embarrassment as she pulled her legs closer to her torso.

"That only gives me a nice view of your arse, Zydien," Scai mumbled to herself as she strode to the girl.

"We might need to bandage my wrist again," the girl spoke softly, aware that Scai must feel guilt.

"Please..forgive me for that," Scai's voice was low as she helped the girl dress in the robe, "I thought the only way for it to let you free was to trap it."

"I understand," Zydien whispered, but her eyes drifted from her wrist to Scai's glowing eyes, "…Though some things I do not."

Scai paused, but then took the bandages from the girl's nightstand and held her hand out for the human's. Zydien laid her wrist in Scai's hand and bared her teeth as it was wrapped tightly.

"You will." Scai sighed, "In time."

"You asked me if I wanted you," Zydien snapped, "I told you yes, so why are you doing this now! Is it because of what I am? Just a weak minded little whore?"

"Never call yourself that!" Scai yelled, "I fought Jaxon when such words were spoken of you, am I to fight you as well?"

Zydien sat still, pulling her knees to her chest with her good arm. She sighed as she laid her head down upon her knees. That shadow was poisoning her mind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "But what am I to think?"

"Never think that I believe you to be some common human," her hand went to the girl's cheek, cupping it softly, "You are far more unique than any I have ever met. Now, rest well."

The deathknight stood, but her wrist was suddenly in the human's grasp. Scai turned to see the face of a being in fear, in need.

"I..I can't remember what happened today. What if.." Zydien's eyes grew wide, "What if it has taken me over before..while I was alone, but ...I cannot remember it."

"I'll stay here with you," Scai comforted her with a grin, patting the girl's back, "You will be safe with me. Now stop weeping."

Zydien sighed and nodded, letting her head lay against her pillow. Scai searched the house and found a chair sitting behind the standing shade. Her hands went behind her head as she leaned back in it, her ankles crossed.

"Close your eyes, I'm not going anywhere." The deathknight huffed, but her voice turned to a mumble,"…I care too much to leave."

Zydien had slept that entire afternoon and night, and Scai did not leave her side. That morning she awoke to the deathknight snoring softly in the chair, in the same position as when she closed her eyes. Zydien laid there for a while, just watching as Scai's chest rose and fell and her lips parted and opened as she breathed. The human tried to sit up but gasped as pain shot up her arm from her twisted wrist. Scai slightly opened one eye and her heavy breathing had stopped, causing Zydien to look up.

"You didn't have to sleep in the chair," the human said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"And what would your aunt have to say?" Scai yawned as she stretched her legs and arms.

"She already believes us to be lovers." The human laughed without humor as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Ey?" Scai's eyebrow rose, "She didn't happen to catch me makin' you moan by the pond did she?"

"No!" Zydien gasped as Scai licked her lips, "But..she did see the mark you made."

"Mark?" Scai asked, curious.

"Oh, don't be coy, it's on my neck," the human spoke timidly, "You… bit me."

"Show me then!" Scai challenged, "I don't remember doing such a thing."

"Fine!" she cried, pulling her hair back to show her neck, the two marks from Scai's canines were barely visible, "How could you be disgruntled over such things, I swear."

Scai came closer for a better look, her hand traveling to the base of Zydien's neck. Her other hand pressed to the other side, and she bent down to inspect it. But Zydien gasped as Scai's lips enclosed on the mark, sinking her teeth in again. Scai's tongue fluttered over her skin as the girl moaned, and the draenei slowly released her with a soft kiss to her marked flesh. The human pushed the deathknight away, frustration written all over her face.

"Why must you tease me?" Zydien growled, her hand gingerly touching the newly opened wound.

"Will you be alright if I leave to get some breakfast?" Scai smiled, ignoring the girl's question.

"I'll be fine," she huffed, but then grinned to herself.

The deathknight walked down the ramp and towards the inn, her destination. Her pace quickened as her mind reverted to a panic state as she could finally let her guard down. What had that shadow found when it slammed its fingers to her mind? It was as if it was digging through her skull for her memories…the people she had killed..the lives she had destroyed. Zydien mustn't know. She will never know.

"Zydien said she could not remember," Scai mumbled, her pace quick, "But..what will the shadow tell her..."

Zydien was left alone while Scai ventured off to fetch breakfast. The human was getting sick of always staying in bed, and her legs ached to go on some sort of expedition. She seemed to of found her home here, but just as the shadow had said…she only brought trouble to those around her. Maybe another escape would be best. But she did not want to leave Scai; it seemed that ever since the deathknight had entered her life she only felt safe when she was with the draenei. Before long, Scai had returned with a smile on her face and a handful of snowplums and a flask of honeymint tea.

"Oh! So delicious, thank you," Zydien laughed, taking a bite from a snowplum.

"Hah, any time, love," Scai grinned and took a swig of the tea.

Though, one mysterious fact did not make sense to her. A thought had plagued Zydien's mind since the day she awoke. She was told that Scai had simply shown up without request, but how could the deathknight of known of the danger? Zydien looked upon Scai's face, and wondered how this being appeared at the opportune time to find her inside Teldrassil forest. She wondered what Scai knew of the being that did this to her.

"Scai?" Zydien looked at the deathknight as she took a sip from the flask.

"What is it?" the draenei sighed, nibbling on a snowplum, her distaste for the food obvious.

"How is it that you knew to travel to Darnassus to aid my family to find me?" the priestess asked softly.

Scai halted all her movements and slowly turned her chin to the girl. Scai's light filled eyes were searching Zydien's face for untold information, pondering how much the human knew.

"I… was warned." Scai answered cautiously, curious if Zydien's shadowed form had somehow revealed information from Scai's mind into that of the lighter Zydien's.

"Warned?" her alarmed voice made the deathknight wince.

"Zydien, I have made many enemies in my line of work. I have done many dishonorable things in my life before I was raised in this form to serve the Lich King's demands. These actions…have led me to ponder why someone has not tried to seek revenge against me sooner." she sighed, careful of how and what she spoke of.

"Revenge..? Who would want revenge against you Scai?"the priestesses eyes drifted from the deathknight to outside, gazing at the Darnassian River.

"A rogue. She told me of your coming demise," Scai spoke unevenly, Zydien glanced at the draenei from the corner of her eye, "She saw us at Devil's Landing. She saw our kiss, and she knew then that I am …interested in you."

Memories of that day in Elwynn caused Zydien to stare absently, deep in thought. That was the day when things seemed to become much more..complex in her life.

"So… you have a past with this rogue." Zydien stated frankly.

"Emelaine wished to be my beloved." Scai sighed as Zydien stared blankly and she continued.

"I was assigned by her father as her guide and guard to reach her betrothed in the Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas. This took much time, and at the end of the trek the payoff was well worth it."

Zydien stared at Scai expectantly, leaving her with little choice on continuing.

"…During that time we grew to be somewhat close, she was young…feisty. However, she was naive, that was the cause of all her troubles. The girl brought it upon herself….The elf fell in love with me during our travels, but I tried my best to distance myself from her. She was much too innocent to be paired with the likes of a past assassin and mindless guard. Before I could halt her emotions any further she had already fallen far too deeply for me. "

Zydien tapped her fingers to her palms, listening intensely to her words. Her chest tightened and the crisp air seemed to burn her throat. Scai stared outside into the sky as it darkened for a storm while lightning briskly danced from cloud to cloud.

"What did you do to her?" Zydien asked accusingly, her mind racing.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her!" The deathknight spat, "Her ignorance caused the unwinding of her world! Not I!"

The human sat in shock, silent but still waiting. Moments passed before Scai's posture loosened and she realized her defenses were on edge for not. This girl meant no harm by her words, posed no threat, mental or physical. At least, she was no threat in this form.

"When she met her betrothed, the reunion was far from what he expected. His happiness was met with her nervous unease. She was obviously disheartened by the idea of being forever linked to the elf while she loved another. He… was not willing to simply forgive her of her ungrateful behavior," the deathknight cleared her throat, "Emelaine came to me, she was bloodied and bruised. Her affection for me was not stifled by his violence. It seemed the innocence in her eyes was dwindling and nearly snuffed out by this new life she had carved out for herself. I pitied the girl for loving me so passionately to endure these acts against her body. But I also admired her, her ideas were not changed with force, and her mind was her own…I should have killed the elf that harmed her, but I had no right, they were betrothed by their people. She begged me, while blood ran from her lips, for my love and affection. In my own weakness … I could not deny her. I laid with her; I gave her what she wanted. That was the worst mistake I could have made."

Thunder shook the frame of the house around them, but Zydien sat still, thinking of the heated moment the two beings had shared. Her belly was on fire, the human felt very little jealousy, but this was by far the strongest she had ever felt it. Zydien turned her chin away from Scai, propping her head upon her hand.

"Before I could depart, I was caught between them, forced to face her betrothed. " Scai laughed bitterly.

The human peered at Scai through her fallen curtain of hair. The deathknight was on edge, twitching, flicking the remains of the snowplum from her fingers.

"Emelaine thought our one night of lust was my admittance of my love for her. She cried out how she felt to him, and spoke of how I felt the same," Scai paused, her hand running through her bound hair heatedly, "He looked to me with anger and wanted an answer; I knew I had caused this girl so much pain with my prescience. What could be done if I were to say yes to her fantasies? Would she die? What would become of me?"

"You told him you felt nothing for her, didn't you?" Zydien whispered, her small voice quivering. The priestess had never felt true fear from the deathknight but now she feared her in the way you fear a wild beast. The creature looks calm enough to touch, however, with the wrong move-its sharpened teeth are the farthest thing from nonlethal.

"Aye, I departed Feralas that day. Her..her eyes haunt me to this day. So..empty," Scai's fidgeting halted, her voice was low, full of thought, "I thought I ..felt nothing for the rogue, but I wonder even to this day why I stayed there for the short while I did instead of continuing back to Darnassus."

"What became of the rogue?" the human asked cautiously as she pulled at the cloth wrapped around her arm.

"She killed him." Scai grinned emotionlessly, "When they wed she was miserable, I was told she broke inside. In his sleep, she stabbed him countless times, his blood was smeared all over their home and she was never found. She did what I refused to do. From time to time I sense her, nearby, she follows me. She never attempts a fight, but she watches me from the shadows. Once I heard her whispering to me in the darkness, she claims that she killed him for me…for our love."

They both were still and silent as the rain poured down over the trees. The droplets slammed the roof, creating a hum around them. Scai stared at Zydien, expecting some sort of response from the girl. Thunder continued, rumbling in their chests. The human returned her stare; the deathknight's countenance had a weary look, showcasing her guilt. Scai suddenly stood.

"I will find out how she caused this shadow to form in your mind. Please, forgive me for bringing such pain to you."

"I will go with you," Zydien whispered, "If..you will allow it."

Scai turned, "She won't speak to me if you are by my side. I will return soon."

And the deathknight was gone.

Review please! :)


	12. A Familiar Melody

Thanks again to my reviewers and those that have favorited me as an author and/or my story :D This chapter is a bit short, but i'm having writers block issues so you all will have to forgive me. By the way, I wanted to mention that my guild finally downed Sindy last night! Is it funny or just pathetic that i almost cried tears of joy? ...But in other news, I gave the Lich King a lap dance haha. And to those who for some reason want to talk or heck possibly join the guild send me a message and ill give ya some info as to which server im in and such :) Anyhoo, on with the story..

Accordion music played along with the upbeat tempo of a flute as Emelaine walked through the Darkmoon Faire. The daggers she had at her hips were heavy, but she had grown used to their pull over the years. Her shoulders were covered with metal shoulder pads with large spikes protruding from them, covered in a green substance. A long silver chain attached to the piercing at the tip of her ears to the lobes and down around her neck swung to and fro with her moving feet. A green mist arose from her shoulders and her chest and leg armor looked as if she made them from a warped corpse. Children ran past her legs, playing tag or some other nonsense. Emelaine hissed at them, causing them to cry out and run from her. The elf grinned wide, their tears caused the elf to laugh whimsically. Canvas covered stalls were set up in a circle; all sorts of odd wares were for sale. But nothing here seemed worth the coin, all of it was old, useless contraptions an anonymous gnome had welded together at the last moment. No, nothing here was worth even placing her eyes on. There was only one thing she was here for. An ogre stared at her with contempt but she only glared at him, waiting for its dry lips to open. However, he didn't dare speak to the wild elf, dressed as if she wore the bodies of her enemies. Her eyes then fell on her desired destination.

A dark path led from the circle of stalls deeper into the forest, but there was a sign at the forefront of the path, a warning to ignorant carnival goers.

"_**Soul Eater's Tent" **_it read, and by all rights, who in Azeroth would follow this dreary beaten path if they did not have malicious thoughts in mind. And malicious thoughts she had, oh did she ever.

"Scai, why must you choose those of the weakest form to be your lovers? It makes it ever so simple to destroy them." Emelaine giggled fiendishly to herself, her fingers dancing upon the hilt of her right dagger.

Her leather covered feet thumped as she walked down the hard packed earth. Her mind was full of different thoughts, all depictions of how she could dismember the deathknight's beloved human. Her hips rocked back and forth and her daggers swung as the path continued and the brush cleared to a small opening. A tall but thin tent stood, and the light of candles flickered from the cracks between the canvases. Outside sat a deathknight, his eyes fierce but the elf only had a crooked grin to return to him. He huffed and continued staring off into the forest, awaiting orders from the being inside the tent. Her rough hand pulled back the opening to the tall tent, and she laid her eyes upon a form sitting in a high back chair with a table before it. Magic filled baubles hung from the ceiling, and enchanted shapes of moons and stars spun and glowed from thread in the small room.

"Mortengel," Emelaine spoke evenly, "I have come for news."

"This will not bring pleasure to your ears," the warlock answered as she laced her fingers together with her elbows on the chair's arms, "The human is alive."

Emelaine tensed. Her ear twitched, the chain jingling in the silence. Her dagger was pressed to the warlock's throat before she could mumble another word. A bright smile was visible under the being's hood, and her posture did not change.

"Know your place," Mortengel laughed, "You do not wish to truly challenge me."

"Be as it may, why have you failed." Emelaine's hiss cut through the warlocks poise, the elf dug her nails into the wood table she was perched upon.

"We did not expect the druid, or your deathknight for that matter," the warlock grunted, "She would have been dead if she were left on the ground through the night."

"You have your gold, now finish the damn girl," Emelaine growled, pressing the dagger a bit harder, a tendril of blood glowed in the candle light.

"Your request for revenge was completed," Mortengel whispered, leaning away, "The girl is in misery, and she will kill herself."

"Explain," Emelaine arched her long brow, if the human was in such misery as the warlock said, then Scai would be in even more misery watching her beloved go mad.

"Before I had to depart for my own safety, I planted a seed of corruption in her mind," she answered, her breathing minimal, "Only with priests does this cause the darker portion of their souls to dominate. Others, it simply causes madness…but she will destroy herself, in time."

"How long?" Emelaine snarled, her teeth bore in impatience, "I asked you to torment her, and kill her, not extend her pointless life!"

"It has been many weeks now, and the demonic side is now gaining power," Mortengel spoke calmly, "….and why was the deathknight there, you promised me the human would be alone."

"She discovered it from my own lips; I wanted her to know who was destroying her precious little wench."

"You are a fool!" Mortengel cried, tensed, "I must leave, with as wide as your trap is you will tell her who you have hired."

"What makes you believe she will ask me of anything?" the elf laughed bitterly, "She has never spoken to me before, and she is much too busy tending to her pet."

"Do not be naive; she will seek you out," she hissed, "Leave here. Now."

Emelaine glared at the warlock, and without a word she vanished. The pressure on the human's neck dispersed and the canvas door flapped open violently. The deathknight paced to the door, and pulled it aside.

"What are the plans?" He asked, his glowing eyes seemed concerned.

"We are to depart as soon as we get this tent down, Renglo," Mortengel hissed, "That damned imbecile may be the death of us."

Emelaine remained in the shadows, her mind racing. She was still in disbelief, never before did the draenei speak to her, and after all she had done to the deathknight, why would she now?

The moon above her head cast a blue hue upon everything the light touched. Stormwind was deathly quiet, and she crossed the canal bridge to the outlying edges of the Dwarven district. Her eyes darted from side to side before she entered an empty house, and she crossed the small space quickly, without a sound. The back of the house opened up into a dimly lit alleyway, a few dastardly humans spoke quietly, exchanging items of high and low quality. A corpse lay upon the sidewalk to rot, sewer rats feasting on its entrails, but no one cared enough to move it away. A brawl could be heard from the inn, at the end of the alley, and a scream cut the air. One of the contenders had lost, and with the highest price paid. Another corpse would grace the stone ground of Cut-Throat Alley that night.

The elf entered the inn and pushed through the crowd who had cheered and placed bets at the fight. Finally with curses and punches exchanged, she reached the stairs.

"Dear Emelaine," a male voice called, "Come here."

The elf groaned but turned to see Demonstalkr, with a wench on his knee and another with his manhood betwixt her lips. The owner of the inn, and by far the vilest being of elven descent she had ever seen to succumb to carnal pleasures of her realm, smiled at her while he held the head of the onyx haired human against his crotch.

"Rent is due," he spoke evenly, his fingers grasping the woman's hair, "Pay up in gold or favors, darling."

"Here," Emelaine grumbled, tossing a bag of coins at his open palm, "There is plenty."

"Wonderful!" he smiled, and gasped suddenly at the woman's efforts, "Would you two lasses desire a drink?"

Emelaine rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs, her ego burned down to nothing with the news of the human's life still in her mind. Pleasured moans and cries of fear were heard from the many doors she passed on the way to her own. She opened a pouch on her waist for the thick brass key to open the door. Still her thoughts continued on how she could cause anguish in Scai's heart any further. Though she had done well enough to procure the warlock to cast wicked spells on the human, and with that the elf gained more. The human would be tormented, and it would take no effort by Emelaine.

"Though that isn't much fun," she sighed, the lock snapping open, "I'll have to help the little girl along."

Emelaine smiled at the thought of the girl's warm blood on her hands. She shivered in satisfaction, and she shut the door snugly, locking it behind her. She lit an oil lamp as she hummed a song that was an oddly familiar tune.

"Brings back such fond memories, doesn't it?" a voice whispered fiercely.

The wind left Emelaine's lungs as she hit the wood floor, the deathknight atop her. The draenei's arm swiftly wound around the elf's neck and the other arm held it, a vice the woman could not escape. Emelaine gasped and coughed, her neck pulled by the deathknight's grasp.

"Let-" she gagged ,"Me..go."

"First things first, Emelaine," Scai hissed, "I know you're not resourceful enough to cause such a disturbance in the mind of my love. So, who do I need to kill?"

"I can't.."the elf gasped ,"breathe.."

"I could break your neck, little elf," Scai grinned maliciously, her grip tightened; "Swift flick of my wrist! No one would miss such a vile urchin such as yourself."

"Pl..ease" the elf begged.

Scai released her, and the deathknight stared down at her as the elf flipped over and gasped for air. The draenei's foot thundered down on Emelaine's chest, the oil lamp barely giving enough light for the two to see one another. Shadows covered most of the elf's face as she spit at the deathknight and cursed her.

"I have no one to miss me because of you, murderer," Emelaine glared as she tried to push Scai's foot away.

"Lies, I did my duty, it is not my fault you have such terrible timing," the deathknight growled, her heel crushing the elf's ribcage, "I should have finished you off. Blame my weaknesses for elven children."

"But the elven babe did cry, didn't he Scai?" Emelaine yelled as she swung her daggers at the draenei.

Scai paced back as the elf's weapons rushed at her chest, the knives gleamed in the dim light. Scai easily avoided them, and she rushed forward, pinning the elves wrists to the wall. The deathknight pressed hard against Emelaine's wrists, the woman cried out, dropping her weapons to the floor.

"That was another life entirely, another time." Scai spoke evenly, "Now, I will ask you again and you will answer me. I will end you. Who was it that caused Zydien harm?"

Emelaine stilled in thought. The warlock had been right, and if she wished to save her own life it would be best if she were to compromise Mortengel's role. The warlock deserved what this demonic being before her had planned. The human should have completed Emelaine's request.

"Mortengel." Emelaine snarled, "She and her husband, Renglo, have a shop at the Darkmoon Faire. The Soul Eater's Tent."

Scai's head came down upon the elf's forehead, and Emelaine's vision was extinguished. Her limp body fell to the ground. Scai stifled every desire to kick the elf repeatedly; however, a proper fighter would never do such. The draenei picked up the elf and tossed her upon the bed. The deathknight's glowing eyes stared at the unconscious being. Emelaine was beautiful, but her hate had left her skin with old and new battle scars from each spiteful encounter she had ever spun herself into. Scai left the door open with the elf vulnerable, where anyone could find her.

Review!


	13. Shadowy Figures

WARNING: There is a violent rape scene in this chapter. Please do not read if this content is even possibly offensive to you. I am warning my readers out of love!

Thanks to all my reviewers and the favorited updates! I love seeing those in my inbox :) Heres a long chapter to sorta offset my horrid updating as of late. Real life has stepped in sadly! Anyway, on with the story!

I own Zydien, Scai, Renglo, Mortengel, and Demonstalkr..Blizz owns everything else.

Zydien had watched Scai's undead stallion trot from her home with stinging eyes. This rogue, Emelaine, had accomplished what she had strove for. The deathknight had left her to seek out this being. And who was she?

_"Scai's lying, ya damn idiot."_ A shrill whisper laughed, its voice flowing around her like music.

"What proof do you have? Emelaine only wishes to destroy me to have Scai back in her arms." Zydien hissed, her fists bore in anger but winced at her bandaged arms protest.

_"It is as if a fairy tale had dropped into your lap, isn't it? How sweet, how….poorly written." _

"I don't know what you're saying." Zydien whispered, her mind reeling as her palm reached for her forehead, "...No…No, you're wrong, just as before, you are only pitting me against Scai, you fiend!"

"_Oh, but you_ are_ wondering, what if it is more than a little fairy tale, is she only leaving to see another who she has entranced? Look at how she has convinced you with her haughty words and quick fingers!"_

"No!" Zydien covered her ears in a sharp cry, buckling to her knees, "You're wrong!"

"Am I?" the shadow giggled.

Suddenly an image appeared before the priest's eyes. Her sight of the forest, city, and river faded into darkness. But soon, something began to appear. It was her lover, Scai, and her lips were shaping the silent cries and moans that erupted from her. Her nipples were already tightened to pebbles beneath some unknown hand as Scai licked her own lips. The image widened and an elf's ears and teal hair could be seen tending the deathknights nether regions. Zydien gasped, but the image did not simply fall away. Sounds of the forest faded as well, replaced by the draenei's heady moans and the sound of her wetness against the elf's moving lips. The image became more defined, Scai sat atop a night stand by a four poster bed, her toned thighs spread wide to allow the entrance of the tongue against her. The elf continued suckling and lapping away at the woman, and her hands reached down from Scai's chest to the draenei's womanhood. Her finger tips held Scai's nether lips to open the woman even farther as she plunged her tongue inside. Scai cried out, writhing below the anonymous being, her hands thrusting themselves into the long flowing locks of the elf. Zydien gasped, and she felt her lips burn as she bit them.

"Stop it," Zydien whispered, begging the shadow to end this, but her heart leaped in fear that if she spoke the two in her vision would cease their carnal display.

The shadow had no reply, and Zydien began to hate the rising heat in her body. Hated it as she moved her thighs to caress her aching nether. The two continued, Scai's bent legs shone her moving tendons and tight muscles as she held them up. The elf looked up at the deathknight, but Zydien could still not see her face. A low whisper was heard, but Zydien could not make out the words, and Scai only nodded. The elf pulled away and Scai stood, not long before she lay down upon the bed, and relaxed against the overstuffed pillows. When the elf stood Zydien realized she was naked, her arse a perfect plump curvature, but she was willowy, much thinner and lanky compared to the human. The elf had pulled an object from the drawer of the nightstand she had ravaged Scai upon. As she turned, the priestess realized the elf's breasts were small, barely a handful. The object in her hand became clear, it seemed to be a form of …manhood?

Zydien gasped, and cried again to the shadow to stop. Such things as the object in the elf's hands was the most extreme form of taboo. But still the shadow did nothing, and the elf sauntered over to the draenei, who had been fingering her opening to prepare for what the elf had planned. The light haired being lay down next to Scai and began nipping and suckling her breasts. Zydien breathed out in pleasure at the scene, but quickly scolded herself. She attempted to close her eyes to end it, but the image stayed. The elf brought the long object to her mouth and licked it, as did Scai. Zydien's lips chanted "_no_" repeatedly, her voice drowned out by Scai's cry as the manhood entered her. The elf grasped it on the end and began pumping it in and out of the deathknight. Scai's back arched, and her lips parted in a cry of ecstasy.

"Emelaine!" she yelled and she kissed the elf, so much like she had kissed Zydien in the pond's waters but with so much more passion.

A pin of jealous pierced her stomach; Scai had not moaned her name. Nor had she kissed her with such ferocity. The human's anger begun to build as Emelaine continued to pump the manhood vigorously into Scai, and the draenei grunted and groaned at each movement.

"Stop. Now." Zydien commanded with the ever growing hate for her darker form causing a sharp twinge in her voice.

However, as the image did slowly fade away Scai had screamed the elf's name in ecstasy as her orgasm struck her. Zydien grit her teeth as her vision returned, the sound of birds flocking and chirping returning to her ears. The feel of the cool breeze on her arms caused her to truly awaken form this stupor. Her surroundings were vivid, and she felt something. She looked about, and saw with a gasp that her skirt was pulled up; her hand had been caressing her womanhood.

"Fiend!" she yelled as she jerked it back down with her shame upon her red cheeks.

"_Now you see, Scai does not want someone as weak as you, she wishes for someone to please her, not someone she must watch every moment as if you could break_!" The shadow laughed, "_Though…if you were to show your strength..Your willingness to perform the..taboo_."

"…I'll kill her." Zydien hoarsely whispered, her left eye strangely began to change…its green depths became a swirling whirlpool of shadow and darkness, "That filthy elf…she is trying to take her from me..Scai is MINE."

And the human stood, without warning anyone to her departure, she strode purposefully to her mare that stood outside her home. The horse neighed and back stepped, her unease at her master was obvious.

"I have no time for this," Zydien snapped, and the horse tossed its head, neighing wildly as its stress rose.

The human grabbed the reins violently and she mounted the horse with much protest from the beast. The mare reared up but Zydien tossed the leather reins against the horse's neck, causing it to spring to a gallop. Soon she was upon the boat to Stormwind, only a few hours behind Scai.

Stormwind's harbor was quiet saved for a few late travelers and the water splashing up against the docks. Her eyes shifted more so than ever as they were cast in shadow by the hooded cloak she acquired before her departure. Tonight was a time of searching, and when she found Emelaine, there would be hell to pay. The horse walked forward, but nothing was to be found, the streets were empty. At this time of night, very few characters of noble extent would be walking these streets…at least, if they were smart.

Zydien's horse slowly paced the streets, seeking any possible method of obtaining the information she needed. Her hand rested at her side but it then entered the saddle bag. An orange glowing substance was flowing through a small flask in her palm. Zydien halted her horse and popped the cork before downing the contents of the bottle between her lips. A moment passed and the alchemist's potion she had stored away for these moments began to take effect. The once empty streets now were filled with shadowed figures. Those who must sneak about in the darkness to do their illegal businesses without an issue to be had with the Stormwind Guards. They flocked to and fro, some were in groups whispering, but most paced toward the Dwarven district. Without a sound, Zydien followed them, her hood still pulled around her pale face. Though they turned, staring at her, wondering who she could be, and she realized how much her horse was drawing undesired attention.

She dismounted and the horse jerked away from her palm before she could pat her snout. Zydien crinkled her nose in anger but walked on, attempting to blend into the shifty crowd. Her heart thudded when she noticed they were all entering a house on the outskirts of the district.

'Surely all those thieves could not pile up into such a small house…' Zydien thought franticly, her utmost wish to not be trapped with the villains around her.

Her small feet continued to walk with the group, shifting and moving as they pushed past her. She paced past the door, and peered inside before she would enter an unknown place. And surely so, there was an entrance to another part of the city through this house! Zydien's eyes widened, and her breathing increased. Emelaine was a rogue, and from the sounds of her she would live in such a place, where they all gathered like rats. Zydien grit her teeth in anger at the thought of her newfound enemy and paced through the doorway. The room opened up into a dimly lit alleyway with the many rogues she had followed left the shadows and began their business with other cloaked figures standing at the outskirts of the alley. There was but one small street, and Zydien tried to stifle the gasp when she noticed two dead bodies lying near a sewer cap. Her hand clasped her mouth as she stumbled back, and she landed on a stiff chest behind her. Her hood had fallen, leaving her auburn hair in view in the moonlight.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little lass." A deep voice spoke in her ear as he grabbed her wrist, and she tossed her head to see the face of this man.

"Please, let me go, sir," she whispered, and held back a groan when she realized who the man was.

"Zealous Zydien? Why have ya come to a place like this, doll?" The smell of ale was on Jaxon's breath, and by the looks of it he had vile doings on his mind.

"I could ask the same of you, being here with these shifty fellows," the girl whispered in return, attempting to pull her hand from his grasp.

"Doin' my job 'ere, girl," he smiled, his teeth yellowed from tobacco, "my boss likes to have a good ol' guard around to help keep things…safe for him and his whores."

"Your boss?" Zydien hissed, "Your allegiance lies with our king!"

"Does it now?" he grinned, and pulled her close, "Best fer ya if you don't be tellin' me where I be havin' my alliances, girl"

"Best for me?" Zydien glared, jerking away from him, "Let me go. Now."

"So feisty," he mumbled, and took her other hand swiftly, "I need to tame ya, don't I? Boss wouldn't mind havin' a new one, with that hair o' yers, it'd be great fer customers."

"What?" her eyes grew wide, all of his implications sinking in, and she franticly pulled from him, yelling for help, but upon deaf ears.

"Co' mere," his voice was gruff as he pulled her down the alleyway toward a tall building at the end of the path, "Yer a pretty one, ya know that?"

Zydien's skin crawled as she tried her best to pull against his grasp, but her sprained arm prevented her from escaping him. She began to panic, and her hearth skipped a beat when she realized the building was an inn, with many women of different races standing outside, offering up their assets. Their breasts were barely covered by a tight fitting bodice and they wore very little else. Her eyes caught sight of a human man thrusting against an elf beside the inn, hardly covered by the shadows. The elf moaned loudly and a few men came to watch the spectacle, and she began speaking in common about prices. Inside sat many beautiful women, but their faces were weary as they caught a glance of her. Each of them had a man they were romancing, and some had more than one. They did nothing as he jerked her towards the stairs, a cry escaping her lips. A brunette sipped a mug of ale with a sidelong glance at the girl, but she continued her attentions upon a dirty blonde man who had a hand up her short skirt.

"Another, ey?" an elf asked from the bar, a bright smile on his face, "She's a mighty pretty one, I have to say, it has been a while since I have bed a woman with such beautiful red hair."

"That's what ya pay me fer, sir," he answered offhandedly as Zydien stared in horror at the elf as he simply watched her body as it was dragged up the stairs.

"You're hurting me," Zydien cried, her eyes beginning to burn, "please, Jaxon, stop!"

"Wait until yer inside my room, girl," Jaxon laughed roughly as he pulled a key from the pocket of his breeches, "I'll make ya hurt real good for all that backtalk you gave me at tha' bar and fer the trouble tha' deathknight wench gave me."

He tossed Zydien inside the room, she cried out as her wrist ached upon impact to the floor. A rusty click was heard as he locked the door from the inside. Zydien's eyes searched franticly, her hands flailing about on the floor, but the room was so dark she found nothing to strike the man with. Suddenly a rough hand came to her side and tossed her over onto her back.

"Please!" She screamed, "Stop now!"

"Shut it," he growled, and backhanded her across her cheek.

She cried out and her tears flowed as she held her bruised face. He stood and paced to the side of the room, and she quickly got up to pull at the door. But she realized in a panic that the key was obviously back inside his breeches. Light filled the room as he lit a large candle on the hearth of a small fireplace. Her eyes darted around the small room, animal heads hung on the walls, and their taxidermy faces looked grim and somewhat evil in the light.

"Moan fer me, would ya?" he laughed while he undid the clasp on his belt.

Zydien jerked on the door handle again and again, but it did not budge. The man walked towards her with purpose, and she turned her face to stare into his eyes. Lust swirled in their depths and his coarse lips suddenly took hers. She jerked away and cried out, screaming to anyone for help. But no one would come. No one cared about her screams. His hand fiercely tugged her hair, her head tilted painfully back as he lapped and bit at her neck.

"I will inform your commander, Jaxon," Zydien threatened as she tried to wriggle free, but the man was far too strong, "You will be punished!"

"You won't live ta speak a word if ya have such thoughts, wench," he growled and tossed her to the ground.

His belt was undone, and he sloppily pulled the clasp from his breeches. The girl looked up in terror, there was no hope now. Threats had given her nothing. The cloth fell around his knees and he began stroking his hardened manhood. From the light she could barely see that it was pulsing, and much larger than what she had ever been with. The human screamed, never had she been in this situation, her mind raced, but each thought escaped her mind. She tried to grasp on a single plan but nothing would come to her. She was too terrified to even mutter a word as he thrust his hand out at her and she pushed her body away as he ripped her sleeve from her shoulder.

"Co'mere, damn it," he growled and pounced on her, his right hand held her neck to the ground while his left forced open her thighs.

"Please..please," she begged, tears flooding her vision, she felt more helpless than the day that demon attacked her.

"Don't play that card wit me, Zydien," Jaxon grunted as his pulsing manhood thrust against her abdomen, "I know yer were wantin' me ever since tha' night at tha' pub."

"I never did," Zydien cried attempting to push him from her body, "I never will!"

"Ya got a big mouth," he growled, "I'll shut ya up."

His tongue thrust between her lips, and Zydien tasted cheap ale and old tobacco. She fought against him, but his hand reached down and jerked up her gown.

"No!" Zydien cried, pushing her skirts down, "NO!"

Clothes ruffled as he jerked up the layers of her clothing and she felt his hot manhood lay upon her nether lips. She shrieked and called again for anyone to help her, but still none came. It was hopeless.

"Yer wet, why ya callin out as if ya don't want it, ya whore?" Jaxon yelled, pushing his manhood up and down between the lips, "Am I not good enough fer ya?"

Zydien screamed again, panic making her vision red. She swatted at him, clawing his face. This only angered him more before he thrust inside, without pause, he pumped violently, Zydien's lower back crashed repeatedly against the wood floor below them. He held her wrists to the ground as he rode her, and she tried to move but each of her movements only made him moan in pleasure. Her anger grew, the shadow in her eyes swirled and quickly her form became black.

"_NOO!"_ Zydien shrieked and her mouth came forward, teeth bared, and she chewed upon Jaxon's neck.

Her head jerked back and a hunk of flesh escaped her lips and landed with a sickening splatter upon the floor. The man cried out in surprise, cupping his bleeding wound, before he looked to the girl in a furious rage. He punched her then, across the face, but Zydien only turned her bruised face back to Jaxon. Her mouth rushed forward again against her bonded wrists, clasping upon his nose, with a swift tug it was gone as well. The man screamed as he pulled away from the girl and fell upon his back. He continued to yell as Zydien stood and spit his torn flesh upon his chest. He gagged on the blood running down his throat, not noticing Zydien's foot raised above his head.

"_I hope your skull is as fragile as that of a rat's_," Zydien hissed in a shrill voice, her foot came down then, a crack was heard but the man still screamed.

The girl's teeth clenched and she bared down again..and again..and again. The man's blood splattered upon her robes as she screamed in anger, her eyes a swirling blackness. His muffled screams became low moans and then silence under her thundering foot. Her knee began to ache and she paused, her breathing heavy. His face was caved in, his cheek bones broken in a sickening way that they seemed to pierce his brain. Blood was caked in the clumps of hairy flesh upon his scalp. His lower jaw hung awkwardly because his upper jaw was now part of the back of his skull. Zydien smiled then, a wicked grin, satisfied that he was finished. Her eyes caught sight of a dagger attached to his belt. The metal clanged as she unsheathed it from its prison, and licked its blade. She looked upon her reflection in the shining metal; the blood upon her face was half dry.

"_Pity.."_ Zydien sighed as she thrust the dagger into Jaxon's chest and sawed it downward, "_I do hate to destroy such a … noble life."_

The sounds of ripping flesh and metal hitting bone was heard inside the dimly lit room. Zydien giggled fiendishly as her hands entered the incision she had made. His entrails were still warm, and she smiled at that. Her palms came across a long fleshy tube, and she pulled upon it, tearing sounds erupted from the torso. She gasped in pleasure as the organ spilled out onto the floor. His blood pooled around her sitting form, and she picked up the dagger. Again she sawed, down further through the thick muscle in his abdomen and she raised it up sharply to plunge into the base of his manhood. The flesh was empty of blood in only a moment, and she laughed whimsically. She continued her work as her shrill voice began to hum a familiar tune….

Jaxon had it comin to him, the bastard, anyhoo, review! :D


	14. Battle Hymn

Hello all lovely readers! Lordy, it has been a while, and i'm sorry for that. Life can be a bitch sometimes, and writers block isn't great either. But here it is, the fourteenth chapter.

Disclaimer: The song Forgotten Melody is poorly written and only in pieces for now. But! It is my creation and therefore mine.

Scai's eyes searched her surroundings as she entered the fairgrounds through the decorative archway. Many of the tents had been taken down or were in progress. This made her blood run hot, yet another being she must chase down for revenge. Her sight caught a drunk sitting upon a stool before a bar that still remained open despite the fair's move. Her hooves paced to a stool, where she sat down casually. The tauren barkeep eyed Scai cautiously as she had her alliance companion ask the deathknight in common what it was she would like to drink.

"Pinot Noir, miss," Scai replied and then turned to the droopy eyed dwarf beside her, "Dear sir, what is it there you are drinking?"

"A beast this 'ere logg'r be, lass, I'm bettin' yer not fit to drink o' pint!" He laughed coarsely and hiccupped.

"Is that so, a challenge then, stranger?" Scai grinned, taking a small bag from her waist, "How 'bout…I wager 30 gold I can drink as much as you have sir, and be just fine."

"And what ya want me to be bettin' in return, lass?" the dwarves eyes grew in size, obviously separating the large amount in his head to figure up how many more bottles he could buy, "I ain't got a coin ta speak of."

"I see," Scai acted as if she was deep in thought, tapping her finger to her chin, "If I win, dear sir, I want ….information."

"Information, ey?" the bronze haired dwarf asked, his furry eyebrow rose, "What information I be havin' that's of worth ta ya?"

"How long have you spent your days at the Darkmoon Faire?" Scai asked, curious then.

"I can't 'member how long I been sittin' 'ere," he confessed, scratching his full bearded chin, "Barkeep, what be my tab?"

"143 gold, sir," the human girl glared as she became aware of his empty pockets, and she turned to the draenei, "He has been sleeping by the tent all night for the past week, I can't get him to leave..."

"By the makers!" the gruff man laughed, "…Are ya willin' ta up the wager, little lass?"

"200 gold, sir," Scai replied, sipping her wine, "If I am defeated in this bout, it is all yours."

"Hmm.." the dwarf stared, pondering her sanity, "That'l be a right thin' ta do fer yer fellow warrior, draenei, Deal!"

The dwarf shoved his open hand towards her, his crooked smile confident. Scai shook it, holding back her grin. The barkeep rolled her eyes and a tall, clear glass hit the dark wood countertop. A cork popped and she turned to pour a fizzy blue substance form a long necked purple bottle. Its appearance alone was enough to make Scai curious, and her long fingers wrapped around the glass. Down it went; it tickled instead of burned her throat. She coughed, shoving her fist against her chest to distill the sensation. The dwarf laughed and patted her back. Another glass was poured. And the third was gulped.

"How many..o these did ya drink, dwarf" Scai asked, her lips becoming embarrassingly lazy, "I had three."  
"Try seven, deathknight," he muttered as he stifled another laugh, "Do you see them yet?"

"See…?" Scai arched brow rose in question.

"The elekks!" He yelled, twisting in his stool and tossing his arms toward the central area of the camp.

Scai turned and nearly drew her axe when she saw eight very small …and very pink elekks walking about. She held her eyes shut hard for a few seconds and opened them again, but still the little creatures scurried to and fro.

"Well," Scai laughed, "A bit odd, don't ya think?"  
"Wait till yer sixth glass," he bellowed, taking a swig.

And another was downed, and another. Scai's world around her became so bizarre. The grass had turned purple and the sky looked greener than the fiery pits of outland.

"What's thi'strange brew?" Scai asked, alarmed.

"It's a makin' of yer own people!" he laughed, "It be a draenic pale ale!"

The deathknight stared hard at the dwarf for a few short moments, and her laughter pierced the air with her sharp chortles. Her last glass was finished, and Scai turned to see all the elekks staring at her. The draenei hiccupped quietly, and her body jerked at the action. The dwaf's rough voice was somewhat distraught as he sighed next to the draenei.

"Haven't ever seen another ta take that brew without stoppin' at the third glass…" he mumbled as he rubbed his bearded chin, "Ta be honest wit ye, I couldn't pass 4 me self…"

"..What?" Scai growled, her hazy world returning toa semi normal status from her rising anger, "Ya made me drink all that rubbish?"

"It was a sketchy deal, lass, I never said before we shook how many ya had to down," He replied, "But the joke is on me!...A deal is a deal, I will give ya the information ya seek."

Scai's narrowed eyes peered at the small man, but soon she relaxed. Her hand dug into the pouch at her side and tiny metal clanged together. A handful of coins hit the counter top, and the dwarf's eyes widened in surprise.

"143 gold…Dwarf, I suggest you pay yer tab and head on to something more productive than tricking strangers for a laugh."

"Right ya' are, draenei," the dwarf replied quietly, and before he could have his hands upon the coins the tauren barkeep had already snatched them up.

She scoffed at the dwarf and took the empty glasses away. Her tail swatted back and forth as she walked to the back of the small tent. He pulled a pipe from his pocket and stuck it to his lips.

"What ya want ta know?" he asked, and he pulled some ground tobacco from a pouch.

"Mortengel."

With that single name the dwarf stiffened. His chubby fingers stuffed a few pinches of tobacco into the head of his pipe as his blood shot eyes rolled toward Scai. He blinked once and then twice.

"Danger-s people ya be afta, lass…" his voice was quiet, his lips barely forming the words around the mouth piece.

"Think of danger as a friend of mine, dear sir," Scai replied and her eyes caught the sight of the tauren barkeep eyeing them thoughtfully as she cleaned a mug in nonchalance.

"That woman has eyes everywhere," he mumbled and stuck a match.

His cheeks pulled in with a few puffs as the tobacco began to sputter and burn. Scai was not moved by his paranoia, but her patience was growing thin.

"We made an agreement," her voice came off as an edgy whisper, "So, I will ask this once."

The dwarf scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, "be as it may with yer circumstances, please, ask."

"Where can I find her?" her nails tapped the counter as she leaned back.

"How would I know t'at?" he sighed in content as the smoke escaped his lungs and filled the air around the pair.

"I believe it is beyond fair to assume that you've been here long enough at this…wonderful faire to get a good idea of the happenings and the whos around here." Scai answered heatedly, but her hand became a fist in her attempts to control her anger.

A dead witness is never a useful one.

"They pack'd up." He stated blatantly, "Last eve."

Scai's thoughts began to rush, anger set in as she realized her target had already left the region and could have went anywhere.

"What time?" the deathknight asked between bared teeth, "When the hell did the demon leave?"

"Well before sunrise this morn," he replied after another puff, "Long gone, I assure ye."

The draenei's eyes grew furious and she looked upon the small man sitting beside her. He was toying with her, laughing. Her temper raged to the point of breaking her strength but her fierce gaze caught the attention of the tauren female behind the counter. She had already exited the tent and ran to report the situation to the ogre before she could mutter a word. The ogre looked displeased and seemed to be the sole guard in the area. However, she had no doubts that many of the workers here had more than a small dagger in their boots to defend themselves. Scai stood and thrust her hand outward to clasp the dwarf's linen shirt. His cry of surprise caused the fierce looking ogre to come walking her way with a fat mallet in his right fist.

"Alright, where the hell did they go," Scai snarled with her teeth bore, "I know you have an idea, you little vermin."

His mustache quivered, nearly jostled the pipe from his lips, "Th-the duo rode south! That's all I know!"

"THAT'S ALL?" the roar cut the air, and further attention was drawn to her situation.

The ogre began to yell, what it was saying she had no idea; her blood ran too hot to see anything besides the being in front of her. The taste of copper slammed her senses and bloodlust entered her mind.

"Aye!" he cried, his pipe fell to the ground with a thud and ashes spilled out onto the packed dirt.

Scai's grasp released and her hooves dashed from the dwarf. The ogre had reached her and she ducked suddenly to maneuver from his grabbing hand. The massive beast towered over her but Scai knew with such size there was the weakness of low agility. Her sidesteps caused the beast to roar and the deathknight laughed as she ran south, away from the lone, pink elekk staring at her behind.

It wasn't long before her breath was quick and her lungs could no longer sustain her sprinting. She slowed to a walk and tossed her eyes to the sky, and she sighed, the early morning was already dreary. Clouds hung in the sky as if they had perished in the night and no one had come to collect their corpses. Scai thought for a moment about all the corpses she had seen, about all the lives that had been snuffed out before her eyes. Most of which she had done so with her own two hands. It had been so sweet then, the essence of battle filled her soul with such power. But now, it felt as if it were a nightmare. Another life entirely where she had been a different creature, and lived only for the sight of blood and the entrails of her enemies spilled upon the battlefield. Time and time again it felt as if she were returning to that beast she had been, when her temper mounted far beyond what she thought she could control. Her skills were always tested in the world she lived in, and many enemies were made without provocation. In this life she had spilled blood, but more often she only desired the fight. She fought to remember the invigorating feeling of defeating her opponent.

Scai inhaled deeply, the earthen scents of the forest filling her body. Her thoughts ventured toward Zydien, and deeper to thoughts of the darker form which resided inside her. So much to be explained and solved. However, this path will be followed. There must be a way. Her hooves continued south until she came upon the cabin she had made her home in Elwynn Forest. But not all was right with the place. Her nose twitched and picked up the scent of old blood. Dried and matted.

Her eyes searched the ground and traces of it were rubbed into the long blades of grass before the shore turned to mud. The trail was lost and her movements were silent as she followed it to the side of the cabin. A familiar melody flowed in the air quietly, so quiet that if she had not recognized it a stranger would have been written off as a bird's song in the distance. Her body paused against the side, and she turned slightly to peer beyond the corner of the structure. The wood was coarse against her clothes as she leaned against it, and her eyes searched. At the end of the small dock in front of the cabin sat a figure, and it seemed familiar. The humming grew louder and the scent of old blood became pungent in the air. At that moment Scai recognized the voice and the figure.

Her body moved forward, but slowly, her instincts set her body in immediate unease. The hooded figure did not move in the slightest as she approached. However, the humming burst into a haunting song. At first the melody was upbeat, but it became dreary and low.

Alone we go, to battle- ho!

Where blood is shed,

we will be led.

Far from content,

our wills are bent.

Bodies fall,

it is our call.

Alone we go…..

Alone we go..

Onward battle-oh.

"..Zydien.." Scai whispered, fearful.

"Deathknight." Her voice was high pitched, and familiar to the draenei.

"Her darker form, I presume." She hissed, and her hand quickly raced to her blade.

"Hardly." Zydien laughed as her body turned as she stood; the motion so smooth it was unsettling.

Scai took in the features of the woman before her with wide eyes. The cape was dark only due to the matted blood covering it. It appeared as if Zydien had dipped it in a barrel full of freshly siphoned fluids from anonymous beings moments before Scai had arrived. The human's hands emerged from within the cloak, covered in crusty dark matter that flaked to the wooden dock at her feet as she moved them. Her nails were black above and under for reasons Scai had no desire to learn. The filthy digits pulled at the human's hood to release her caked hair from the cloth with a restless crackle. Her usually long, flowing locks were patched together in an unnatural way with sticky ooze covering them. Her bangs clung to the girl's forehead from sweat, and below her stressed brow was a pair of feral eyes staring back at the draenei. The whites and emerald of her eyes was nearly swarmed over by violet matter, swirling and shifting before Scai's eyes. The human's lips were upturned in such a smile it was obvious she was more than pleased with herself. Zydien wore the emotion so familiar to the deathknight it was difficult to stare at her countenance.

"Who.."Scai whispered, at first amazed and then angry, "Who did you kill? And when?"

"I do believe that this ..darker form, as you call it, may not be as terrible as we have assumed…" Zydien's voice trailed off without acknowledging Scai's questions.

"Damn it, Zydien, the guards will find you!" she growled, tossing her hands at her in agitation, "Where did you put the body? Surely not lying in the streets of Stormwind!"

Moments passed in silence and the human stood until her lips parted, "He is unrecognizable. There would be many to suspect."

Without another word, Scai lurched forward and landed her hands upon the human's chest. The girl tripped backwards and off the dock into the river water below. The water cried out in a splash as the human fell in, and streams of crimson flowed with the current. The human surfaced with a gasp and tossed a hateful glare at the deathknight.

"You come here, to my cabin, trailing blood behind you," her voice low with aggression, "And you believe they will not suspect you?"

"Not I." Zydien smiled, and she swam to shore.

Scai's anger rose once again as it had at the faire not moments before, "You wish to destroy me then."  
"Only to occupy your time." She replied, "…this shadow cannot leave my body."

A sharp sound of linen rubbing against linen entered the air as she unlaced her cloak and let it hit the muddy ground with a wet thud. Her dress was also covered in blood but it was wet instead of dried, smeared upon her skin where it draped.

"I must disagree." The deathknight replied, "Murdering a man in Stormwind is not satisfactory behavior for this shadow form of yours."

"He attempted to rape me." Zydien spoke blandly, as if stating the dreary clouds above them blocked the sun.

Scai stood for a moment in thought, and she debated the truth in the girl's words. The human climbed the uphill muddy terrain of the shore to again walk upon the dock. Her smudged fingers worked mindlessly on untying the simple robe she wore. Soon the deathknight gave in and accepted that this thing inside Zydien had given her strength to ward off a pursuer. One such thing she knew for a fact the priestess would normally never accomplish. The robe fell to the floor and the deathknight's eyes shot immediately to the human's body. Zydien stood bare to the early morning air, and Scai's eyes noticed the small bumps forming on her skin as the girl shivered. The violet depths of the human's eyes met those of the draenei and its depths slowly brightened to the emerald green Scai had fell in love with. The emerald eyes came paired with a blush to reach her pale cheeks and along her neck.

"How did you..extinguish the shadow's hold on you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I have accepted it as part of me instead of resisting." Her voice was soft, "to an extent, this has given me..more control."

"If that is what it wants you to believe it can easily deceive you," Scai growled as she paced toward the cabin.

The girl followed, attempting to part her lips with a rebuttal but she knew the deathknight would not hear it. An old wardrobe groaned in misery as Scai opened its large, dusty panels to shuffle through it. Moments later as the girl watched, Scai pulled out a pair of leather pants and a blue button up shirt. The deathknight inspected it, and found a few holes in the shirt, but shrugged.

"It'll do for now," Scai sighed, "We must depart before the guards catch wind of your obvious trail."

Zydien cast her eyes to the floor in shame, "I, myself, did not intend to do such a thing…I was simply…not in control."

"Well your shadow obviously has its own agenda and knows very well what it is doing!" Scai whispered angrily, "Go wash before putting these garments on."

"I'm sor-"

"I have no interest in your apologies, go outside." The deathknight hissed and paced over the straw bed to sit.

The human held the clothes in her hands, and she looked down upon them. She wondered what corpse the deathknight had taken them from. Her eyes then rose to the draenei, and her aqua skinned hand was covering her eyes in an expression Zydien could not decipher before the deathknight bowed her head. The human nodded silently and departed to again jump into the river in attempts to cleanse herself of all traces the entrails of Jaxon had left behind.

The plot..unfolds not even slightly, but it is a chapter and is important! I think. Tehee! Love you all for reading and pelase review :)


End file.
